After Bloaty's
by Maxwell and the Silver Hammer
Summary: Happens after the episode "Bloaty's Pizza Hog." What if Zim had decided to take revenge on Gaz for ruining his plans? I'm no good at summaries, but there are a few ZAGR moments.
1. I Write Master Plans, Not Tragedies

Ello! My first ever ZAGR, if you hadn't guessed a sequel to Bloaty's Pizza Hog.  
Zim realizes the only reason he'd failed to destroy Dib for good, is because of Gaz interrupting. In order to destroy Dib, he must destroy her first.

Everyone knows that I don't own this show, or Bloaty's Pizza Hog, or a Gameslave, or Gir :(

* * *

**I Write Master Plans, Not Tragedies**

Gir sat watching his favorite tv show "The Scary Monkey Show" while slurping some chocolate bubblegum. The small robot turned his head and faced the door as loud screaming approached. The door oppened, Zim running inside, shivering.

"Filthy earth monsters..." Zim muttered as he curled up in a ball in a corner and rocked back and forth. "...so many hidious earth creatures....so many..."

Gir noticed his master shivering in a corner. He ran and gave him a very well known Gir hug.  
"Whass wrong?" asked Gir. "Why is mastuh scaaaared?"

Zim shook his head.  
"Scared?" he repeated. He pushed Gir aside. "Zim fears noTHING!"  
"Okie!" said Gir walking to the couch. Zim got up and followed Gir to the couch.  
"There were these monsters...these horrible filthy monsters..." said Zim. Gir patted his back several times. "And...it is all..."

Zim thought about it...it wasn't ALL Dib's fault. He was strapped down against his will, by his scary younger sibling. In fact, she was the one who avoided him from destroying Dib. She was the one who tricked him into admitting where the escape pods were. She was the one who tried to destroy him. She was the one who led him to the earth monsters. It wasn't Dib who ruined his plans this time.

"....the Dib-sister's fault!!!" growled Zim. Gir looked up.  
"Gazzy?" asked Gir.  
"Yes, little Gaz! She saved her stink brother, she stole one of the escape pods, she led me toward the earth monster cave. She thinks she can make a fool out of ZIM?!"  
Ziim growled furiously, he got up and walked to the toilet elevator in the kitchen. Gir flushed him down.

"One of these days...I'll make her learn not to make a fool out of THE ALMIGHTY ZIM!" said Zim as he descended to the lab. "I will get my revenge on her...this I swear!"  
He walked, still muttering under his breath.  
"And Gaz will regret ever mesing with ZIM! As soon as I destroy her, I'll destroy her monkey-brother and then, there'll be absolutely no treath to damage the mission...computer!"

"Yes?" answered the computer in a bored tone.  
"Fix the teleporters to the crescent moon ship! I need them ready by tommorow!" said Zim.  
"I will not stop until I get a full revenge on that filth child that dared to outsmart ZIM!!!!"  
"Who, dare I ask." asked the computer.  
"Gaz, she sickens me!" said Zim. "As soon as I'm done with her, I can finally destroy Dib without any interruptions!"  
The computer sighed. "Sorry I asked..."

* * *

"Okay, kids. That was sure fun." said Prof. Membrane as he dropped off his kids at home. "Well I gotta get back to the lab, there's a cure I need to find. Good night kids."

He walked out the door and left. Gaz standing with a smirk, Dib still strapped down.  
"I hope you're happy Gaz, we could've stopped Zim, but you traded the fate of the world for pizza!" ranted Dib. "And will you unstrap me?!"

Gaz took her Gameslave out of her pocket and walked to her room.  
"Good night Dib." she said as she walked to her room, leaving her brother strapped to the floating surface.

The violet haired girl dropped on her bed, killing vampire piggies in her Gameslave.  
She had to admit, tonight was kinda fun.  
She rode a space ship and made it to Bloaty's in time.  
She had tricked Zim into telling her where the escape pods were.  
She had enjoyed the look on Zim's face when the robo animas in Bloaty's freaked him out.  
And she'd spent some quality time with her dad in her favorite restaurant.  
Not minding Dib's ranting of course.

She could still hear her brother ranting.  
He'll tire himself out, she thought.  
She kept thinking of how stupid Zim looked when she gave him a little wave.  
"And _we're_ stupid." thought Gaz sarcastically when she remembered Zim mumbling that humans were stupid, and then telling her the location of the escape pods.

She paused her Gameslave and put it aside. It all became quiet. Her eyelids were slowly dropping, blurring everything in her sight.  
She finally closed her eyes and became sound asleep.

* * *

_When she oppened her eyes, she found herself on a bench at the park.  
She rubbed her eyes and saw a shadow comming.  
"Who's there" she asked, no answer.  
"I said, who's there?!" she started getting mad. Her fists ready to punch the first person who walked by.  
"If you don't answer, I'm gonna make sure you enter into a world of nightmares-"  
"...where there's no return?" finished the high pitched voice.  
Gaz felt mad at this voice. It felt as if it was mocking her. And how did it know what she was gonna say.  
"Little Gaz, you have so many questions in your fagile little mind that have to be answered..." the voice chuckled. Was it reading her thoughts? The voice laughed again. It WAS reading her thoughts.  
"It'll stop being funny as soon as I break every single bone in your body you son of a-" said Gaz, but the voice interrupted.  
"Whoa, that's some colorful language you have..." said the voice again. "I like it..."  
Gaz started walking on what seemed an enless sidewalk. Keeping her thoughts to herself. She had to find this voice. Or the person responsible for it. She tried to keep her mind out of thoughts. But somehow, the voice seemed to know what was in her mind.  
"Trying to find me?" it asked. "You're going the wrong way. If you must know, I'm right behind you..."  
Gaz tried to keep walking ahead, but somehow, her curiousity seemed stronger than her. She turned and saw a very familiar boy, with red eyes, green skin, and two antennae. She knew she'd seen him before, but for some reason, didnt't seem to remember his name.  
Was it Zen? Or Zip? Or Bob?  
"You don't remember my name, do you?" asked the boy. "I know your mind is struggling to remember."  
"I don't think I know you..." Gaz said, not looking at him at all.  
"LIES!!!" said the boy. He walked closer to her and held her, pilling her closer to him, too close for comfort. He brushed his three fingered hand on her cheek softly. Gaz still not looking at him. The boy turned Gaz's head slowly, so she could face him.  
"I know you're lying...I'm a genius...."  
"I'm not lying, I really don't kn-"  
"Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't know who I am..."  
Gaz was quiet. She felt a mix of confusion and fear inside of her. She widened her amber eyes, looking at the boy in shock. "I don't..." she tried saying. She could've simply set herself free from the boy's arms, but for some reason, she didn't want to. She felt like a totally different person.  
"Think harder..." whispered the boy to her ear. Gaz just stared at him...then she said...  
"Zim?"  
With no answer from the boy, Gaz was confused. She was about to say something, but the boy put a finger on her lips. Then his face lowered to hers...their lips inches away from eachother's....  
"You've guessed correctly little Gaz....in your own little methods of course...I like that..."_

* * *

Gaz woke up in shock. That was one horrible nightmare. Why had she dreamt of Zim?!  
And why was he smart and charming in her dream? Why didn't she remember his name? Where on earth did she get Bob from?!

Her thoughts were interrupted when she realized she was no longer on her bed. Or in her room, or in her house. In fact, she wasn't even in her own planet.  
She tried to move, but she couldn't. She looked at her arms and legs. She was chained to a wall. Facing a window that showed she was in outer space.  
She finally remembered the place.

"ZIIIIM!!!!" she called. Some doors oppened and Zim and Gir walked out.  
"Had a peaceful slumber, little Gaz?" asked Zim, with a smug smirk on his face.  
"Why am I in your ship floating away from earth?!" yelled Gaz. Zim grabbed a can of Irken soda and slurped it. Gaz grew annoyed at this.  
"Well little Gaz. Since you're so curious to know, it's only fair to tell you..." said Zim. "I am getting my revenge on you and the Dib-piggy!"  
"Yay piggies!!!" cried Gir.  
"Silence Gir!!!!" said Zim. "I've decided to kidnap you and take you away from earth in order to destr-"  
"What does this dooooo?" asked Gir, looking at some buttons.  
"GIR!!!! DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!!" said Zim. Gir put his hand down and walked next to Zim again.  
"Well, where was I?" continued Zim. "Oh yes. I've kidnap you in order to destroy you. With you out of the way, I can simply destroy your brother without you interrupting. After I have destroyed you and your brother, I can resume my mission and take over your filthy planet once in for all!"  
"You're so stupid!" said Gaz. "You do realize your stupid plan's not gonna work, right?"  
"Zim's plans are not stupid!" yelled Zim. "They're considered masterpieces, just ask my Tallest!"  
Gaz rolled her eyes. "Your Tallest?"  
"My leaders, you dimwitted earth worm!"  
"Well excuse me for not being able to know about disgusting and hidious aliens like you!" said Gaz. Zim growled.  
"When I'm finished destroying you, I'm gonna be so glad I did it!" said Zim.  
"The only thing that makes me happy about that is that I'm not gonna see you disgusting vermin again!" yelled Gaz.  
Zim tried to make it seem like he didn't care by showing an evil smirk, when actually he'd felt as if someone stabbed a knife in his guts, for some reason.  
Zim reached in his pocket, it was a small dart with the Irken sign on it.  
"Good night little Gaz..." said Zim as he stabbed Gaz's neck with the dart.  
"You're not getting away with this!" said Gaz, her voice getting weaker.  
"Watch me." said Zim in a challenging tone.  
Gaz's eyelids were dropping. "You just entered..."  
"Yeah yeah, I heard the whole world of nightmares speech before." said Zim as he walked away. Gaz trying her best to mantain herself awake.

"Oh by the way," said Zim. "You speak in your sleep....a lot."  
Gaz remembered her nightmare...what did Zim hear?  
She could've asked, but her lips were weak and wouldn't respond to her brain's orders.  
Her vision was blurry, her eyelids were too heavy to keep open.  
She would have to ask when she wakes up from another risky dream.  
On the background, she heard Zim's laughter fading....

* * *

Zim walked into the pilot room, laughing madly, covering Gir's giggles.  
"That stupid hyooman!" laughed Zim. "Thinks she's better than Zim!"  
He turned and saw Gir making poop corn, putting melted butter on top.  
Then, Gir walked past Zim, towards the room Gaz was in.

"Where are you going?" asked Zim. Gir turned to him.  
"Ima go watch Gazzy talk while she's in sleepy mode!" said Gir.  
"Ooookay?" said Zim. "Just don't touch anything! Or wake her up! You don't know how hard it is to shut her up."  
"Wanna watch?" asked Gir.  
"Nah..." said Zim, "I think I shall get some rest."  
"Okie!" said Gir as he walked outside. "Night mastuh!"  
Zim watched as Gir left the room. Then he closed his eyes, trying to sleep. But he couldn't help to think of the cold words that Gaz had said to him before.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**Some weird fic, I know....but it's my first ZAGR and I really loved Bloaty's Pizza Hog! Awesome episode!!! Well, will Zim's plan work? Will Gaz escape? Will Gir obey?  
Please review...I even take flames. I'll give you a cupcake if you do (Gir pupppy face)  
P.S The chapter title was based on a song by" Panic! At The Disco" called "I Write Sins, Not Tragedies."


	2. Congratulations, I Hate You

Hello. Thanks for the awesome reviews. They mean a lot. Well, on to the next chapter!  
As you might have noticed, I don't own Invader Zim, but I do own a Gir shirt.

* * *

**Congratulations, I Hate You**

_Gaz pushed Zim away from her.  
"What are you doing!" she yelled. "Do you want me to destroy every limb of your body?! Get away from me!"  
Gaz walked away, making her way back home. But Zim caught up to her.  
"But little Gaz, you know you were aboout to kiss me." he said with a smile.  
Gaz was annoyed at herself. How had she let that almost happen?  
"I would never kiss you, Zim..." she said. "Now leave me alone!"  
"Your mind's still rushing with a lot of thoughts..."  
"Dammit Zim! Stop reading my mind!"  
"I apologize, you're just so easy to read. You pretend you're strong and clever, but I can see deep inside you Gaz, I know you're scared and confused when I'm around you."  
Wait, since when had Gaz's feelings became "easy to read"? He was lying, yet he somehow guessed correctly.  
Gaz just walked away, Zim standing behind her.  
"I also know how you feel about me..." he said. Gaz turned. She had no idea what he was talking about.  
"You mean rage, hate, disgust?" asked Gaz.  
"And you left out the most important one..." said Zim  
"Huh?"  
"You think I'm cute..."  
"What?! No f-"  
"Come on, admit it..."  
Zim's stare seemed to burn her, she was almost reduced to agreeing with Zim.  
Almost....  


* * *

_

"NOOOO!" Gaz yelled as she woke up from her latest nightmare. Causing someone watching her to scream too.  
"AAAAAH!" screamed Gir.  
In that very moment, Zim ran out with an alien weapon.  
"Who goes there!" yelled Zim as he looked around the area. He didn't see anything. False alarm.  
"Gir!" he yelled, "what's the reason for your screaming!"  
"Gazzy yelled first." said the small robot innocently.

Zim gave Gaz a glare.  
"Bad dreams?" asked Zim with a smirk on his face.  
"Let me go Zim!" said Gaz. Zim laughed.  
"You think Zim was humoring you when he said he was gonna destroy you?!" said Zim.  
"I kinda expected Zim's plans to fail." said Gaz. Gir giggled, Zim growled.

"FOOL SHE-HUMAN! ZIM'S PLANS NEVER FAIL!!!" yelled Zim.  
"Except for that time with the rubber piggies..." said Gir.  
"Well, yes..." said Zim.  
"And the room with the evil moose..."  
"Well there was that..."  
"And also..."  
"EEEENOUGH!!!" said Zim. "This plan will definatly not fail!!!!"  
"I'd like to see that." said Gaz.  
Zim growled furiously, it was the growl of a furious beast. He looked like he was about to explode.

"That is enough!!!" yelled Zim. "I was planning to destroy you later, but due to your ignorance, Zim will destroy you right now!!!!"  
Gaz seemed somehow suprised at the alien's sudden rage. But she decided to keep teasing him.  
"What exactly are you gonna do to me?" she asked, playfully.  
"Well little Gaz, what I had planned for you is sending you in a one way way trip to the smoking sun of your universe...that way I'll watch you burn and cry until you're completely turned into ashes." said Zim.  
"What makes you so sure that this plan will actually work?" asked Gaz with fake intrest.  
Zim explained the usual, him being powerful, humans weaklings and do on.  
Gaz tilted her head and tried to get her hand to reach in her hair. She pulled off a bobby pin out of her hair.

She carefully watched Zim walk back and forth as she tried unlocking the locks that held her prisioner.  
She released her left hand, and tried to reach towards her left leg. It was in times like this she thanked being her size.  
She managed to unlock the locks on her wrist and ankles, Zim still giving one of his egotistic speeches.

She jumped down and ran towards Zim, who just noticed Gaz had set herself free.  
Gaz, without a question, jumped on Zim, punching and kicking him, scratching his face, pulling his antennae.  
Gir just watched, somewhat amused.  
Zim screamed in horrible pain.

* * *

Dib woke up, finding himself still strapped to the floating surface.  
"GAZ!!!! YOU BETTER GET ME OUT OF THIS THING!" yelled Dib. But no answer was comming.  
He struggled and tried to squeeze out of the straps, but escaping seemed impossible. He saw a small button sticking out of the side of the floating surface.  
He pushed it and he became free.  
"How did I miss that?" asked Dib. "GAZ!!!"  
Dib called for Gaz twenty seven times, but there was no answer.  
He walked upstairs to her room.

It seemed empty, for a minute he thought Gaz had gone somewhere, but he saw her Gameslave put on pause on the nightstand next to her bed.  
It was odd, Gaz always took her Gameslave with her, wherever she went.  
He checked the whole house, yet there was no clue of Gaz.  
"Gaz?" he called as he checked the kitchen. He couldn't find her.  
He didn't find her destroying his room either.

He went back to Gaz's room, to make sure she wasn't playing any jokes on him and hiding.  
Then again, Gaz wasn't the type of person who played around.  
He decided to check anyways.  
He went through all corners of her room, and saw something weird.  
Gaz's window was open. Forced open.  
It all made sense to Dib.

Her window was forced open.  
Her bed showed no sign that she'd slept on it over night.  
Her Gameslave was still in the house without her.  
Dib feared the thought that came to his mind.

"What if Gaz...no it couldn't be...not Gaz...there's no way she could've been kidnapped!" said Dib. "She's Gaz! She would've hit the kidnapper with whatever she had..."  
He stared at his wrist and saw the communicator watch. He tried to send a message to Gaz's.  
"Gaz! Gaz!" he called. Somewhere downstairs, he'd heard his own voice.  
He ran to see if maybe Gaz was at the living room. He looked around and saw Gaz's watch, on the floor.  
Dib imagined the worst. What if she _was _kidnapped? he thought.

He started to think of who would do such a thing. Then, a short name came to his head.  
"Zim! He must've taken Gaz as a bait!" he yelled. "But I am prepared!"  
Dib got his camera, his battle suit and ran all the way to Zim's base.  
"Poor Gaz." he said. "All alone and scared."

* * *

"This-is-for-kidnapping-me!" yelled Gaz through every punch landing on Zim's face.  
Zim was still screaming, trying to get Gaz off him, pushing her away, but Gaz managed to get back up.  
"GIR!!!! DO SOMETHING!!!!" cried Zim. Gir got up and made a salute.  
"Yes, sir!" he said. Gir jumped on, seeming for one minute he was gonna jump on Gaz's head.  
But it was a terrible disappointment for Zim when Gir landed nearby and started doing a dance.

"Doo-dee-doo-dee-doo-dee-doo." sang Gir as he danced.  
Gaz returned to punching Zim in the face. Zim growled and pushed her to the ground, he landed on top of her. Gaz not being able to move.  
"Get off of me so I can resume hurting you!" yelled Gaz.  
Zim held her to avoid her from escaping.  
"Zim, you're making me angrier, get off of me so I can keep kicking your a-" said Gaz, but Gir's voice interrupted.  
"Shiiiiineeeee...." he said as he pressed a button in the wall.

_Self destruct sequence iniciated_, said a computarized voice.  
"Gir I told you not to touch anything!!!" said Zim.  
"But it was so shiiineee!" said Gir.  
"To the transporters!" yelled Zim. Him, Gir and Gaz ran toward the teletransporters that led back to earth. Unfortunatly, the wires exploded, again, breaking the teletransporters, making them useless.  
They were on fire now.  
"To the escape pods!" yelled Zim. He grabbed Gir and ran towards the escape pods.  
Gaz ran behind them.

The noise of wires exploding covered the whole ship. An ear bleeding alarm went on.  
Gaz, Zim and Gir made it to where the escape pods were, but there was only one.  
"Well, Gaz-human, it's been a great life you had, but me and Gir must go now!" said Zim as he walked toward the escape pod, pushing Gaz aside.  
"Hold it right there!" said Gaz. "You better take me with you!"  
"Give me one good reason of why I should let you live after you attacked me!" said Zim.  
"Because I'll make sure you explode here while me and Gir leave safely back to earth." said Gaz.  
"How do you plan to keep me restrained here?" said Zim.

Gaz grabbed some broken wires on the floor, she pushed Zim against a column and tied him to it.  
"Bye Zim..." she waved as she was walking in the escape pod.  
Zim struggled to break the wires. He tried sliding off, but the knot Gaz had made, was on too tight.  
He had only one option, and he wouldn't like it.

"Little Gaz!" called Zim. Gaz turned with a smirk on her face.  
"Yes Zim?" said Gaz.  
"I command you to untie me this instant!" said Zim.  
"If you let me go back to earth unharmed, you got a deal." said Gaz.  
Zim was about to argue, but he heard more wires explode.  
"You better think fast, this ship's gonna blow soon." said Gaz.  
"Okay okay!" said Zim. "Now untie Zim!"  
Gaz reached into her pocket and took out a small blade. She ran towards Zim and cut the wires that kept him tied to the column.  
"Come on!" said Gaz, holding Zim's hand to make sure he would't leave her, and ran inside the escape pod.  
She pressed the ignition button and the escape pod and the escape pod flew away from the exploding ship.

She managed to get the escape pod to go at high speed. Floating away from the exploding ship...and earth.  
The ship finally exploded, causing the force of the explosion to push the escape pod away from earth.  
Gaz tried pressing the turbo speed button, so they could go back to earth, but the escape pod wasn't moving any faster towards earth, in fact, it wasn't moving at all.  
"What the?" Gaz checked the fuel meter. "We're out of fuel?!"  
"But that's impossible!" said Zim. "How did we run out of fuel so quickly?!"

Zim found this very familiar, he shot a glance at Gir.  
"Gir, what happened to the fuel?" asked Zim.  
"I emptied it out." said Gir.  
"Why?!" cried Zim.  
"To make room for the syrup!"  
Gir oppened the fuel tank and shoved the fuel hose in his mouth, drinking the syrup inside of it.

"Great Gir, not only did you left us stranded with the enemy, but thanks to the explosion you've caused, we're hovering away from earth!" yelled Zim.  
Gir's eyes filled up with tears. Zim sighed, he couldn't stand to see the small robot cry.  
"I'm soweee..." cried Gir.  
"It's okay...I guess. Zim will find a way to get us all home." said Zim. Zim looked at Gaz, who had a symphatetic smirk on her face.

"What?" asked Zim.  
"Never thought you had a heart." said Gaz.  
Zim's cheeks showed a darker shade of green. Gaz assumed he was blushing.  
"Never thought you could speak of Zim being in one of you're dreams." said Zim after recovering from the slight blush.  
Now it Gaz who blushed. So Zim actually heard her. What else had he heard?  
Zim had a smirk on his face.  
"What were you dreaming about anyways Gaz child? What kind of dream was Zim involved in?" he asked.  
"It was a dream where I was beating you up so much your head fell off you body." said Gaz, showing a smirk. Zim was sickened.  
"You're disgusting." he said.  
"Hey, you're the green one." said Gaz.  
"You get on Zim's nerves!" said Zim.  
"You get under my skin." said Gaz.  
"I hate you." said Zim.  
"I hate you as well." said Gaz.

Zim and Gaz turned away from eachother. Gir looking at both of them.  
"If you hate Zim, then why did you save me from total doom?" asked Zim.  
"A deal's a deal." said Gaz, wishing she still had her Gameslave with her.

* * *

Dib looked everywhere in Zim's house, but he wasn't at home.  
The little robot, was nowhere to be seen.  
Dib looked on the teletrasporters room, but found a teletransporter out of order.  
He went to the roof and found Zim's Voot Cruiser.

"Excelent." said Dib as he powered up the Voot. "If Gaz and Zim are not here, then they must be somewhere in outer space."  
Dib felt a rush when the engine started. He was excited to be riding Zim's ship. But then something failed.  
"Out of fuel?!" said Dib. He oppened the fuel tank, and was immediatly attacked with gelatine.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Yay! again thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them :)  
This chappy might've been short to some, but hopefully good.  
What will happen now that Zim, Gaz and Gir are hovering enlessly in space? What else did Zim hear? Will Dib be able to rescue Gaz on time?  
Review please!!!!  
Personally I think this cahpter was kinda crappy, but I hope you like it.

Chapter title based on the song by Alesana: Congratulations, I Hate You


	3. The Worst Time

Hey, sorry about all the spelling mistakes, but my laptop's keypad's got something against me :( Thanks for your reviews, and for the much needed advice lol

Well, lets keep going.

If I could fly and have laser vision, then I could own Invader Zim, but unfortunatly I can't do that, so I own nothing.

P.S I replaced Ch2 due to a mistake that ticked me off in thirty different levels, so I had to fix it.

* * *

**The Worst Time**

"Look at tha shineee star!!!!!!!!" said Gir. Zim groaned everytime he heard Gir point at a "shiny" star. Gaz banged her head against the useless controls.  
"Looook! A shiineee star!!!!" said Gir, pointing at another bright dot in space.  
Gaz stared out the escape pod's window. Earth became smaller every second.  
Zim, just like Gaz, stared out the window. He sighed, bored.  
He became angry when he felt Gir's robot arm hit his.  
"Bigger star! No hit backs!" said Gir. Zim growled.

Gaz shivered harder every time the escape pod floated further away from the sun.  
Zim noticed.  
"Anything wrong, Gaz human?" asked Zim.  
"No, I just enjoy floating away from the warmth of the sun to the coldness of other planets." she said, shivering.  
"Aw!" said Gir, "Somebody needs a hug!!!!"  
Gaz tried her best to stop Gir from huging her, but the small robot was quick and launched himself to her, giving her his famous Gir hugs.

Gaz winced as the robot landed on her and squeezed her.  
"Gir, if you haven't noticed." said Gaz. "You're colder than I am."  
"Heehee I know." said Gir. "But I know who's not cold!"  
Gir turned to Zim.  
"What?" Zim asked, confused of why was Gir giving him a pleading stare. He finally realized Gir wanted him to join the hug.

"I would never!" said Zim.  
"I would rather freeze to death!" said Gaz.  
"Pweeeeeeeaaaaseeee!!!!" begged Gir.  
"No!" said both Gaz and Zim.  
"Pweeeeeeeeetyyyy pweeeeeeaaaaseeeee......" begged Gir again.  
Zim and Gaz were going to refuse again, but noticed the "eeeee's" weren't stopping.  
"...eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..." continued Gir.  
"Gir stop that at once!" ordered Zim, but Gir wasn't stopping.  
"...eeeeeeeeeeeeeee..."  
"Gir stop that!"  
"...eeeeeeeeeeeeee..."  
"Seriously Gir, stop that!"  
"....eeeeeeeeeeee........"  
"Oh come on!"

Zim sighed, Gaz groaned. They both stared at eachother, knowing that the only way to get Gir to be quiet, was to either A) rip his voice circuits off, or B) actually hugging.  
They groaned again, Zim's arms reaching out. His face disgusted.  
"Let's get this over with." said Zim.  
Gaz sighed and walked towards Zim. She wrapped her ams around him, Zim did the same.  
"Seeeee..." said Gir. "Better already!"  
Both Zim and Gaz stared at eachother. Both not saying a word. Both still holding on.

Zim felt an unusual warmth inside of him, a tickeling feeling.  
Gaz felt her cheeks grow hot. Her eyes actually widened.  
They both stopped the trance when they felt Gir's robotic arms joining the hug.  
Then, Zim let Gaz go and walked away. Gaz turned back to the window, this time, earth was barely visible.  
"Awww, no fair!" cried Gir.  
Zim still said nothing. He just sat on the pilot's seat, very thoughtful.  
Gir turned to Gaz, she was quiet too. She just stared at the window with a confused stare in her eyes.

Gir had no idea what was going on.

* * *

Dib took a towel and wiped the gelatine off his face.  
"Why is there gelatine in the fuel tank?" asked Dib. He found a paper inside the green gelatine. He pulled it out and read the messy handwriting.

_PrOpErTeE oF gIr =D PlEeEeEeZz DoN't EaT_

Dib sighed and cleaned the remaining gelatine in the fuel tank.  
"Zim needs to put that robot in a leash." he said as he wiped the towel in the fuel tank. "Seriously, this thing could've exploded."

After he was finished, he searched the room.  
"Okay, now where's the fuel for this thing..." he said. He walked in the Voot and looked under the pilot seat.  
Under it, was a bag of chips, a moose squeezy toy, and a small gallon, which Dib figured, would be the fuel.  
He took the small gallon, wondering if it would be enough. He oppened it and dropped it in the fuel tank, but became angry when nothing was comming out.  
He looked at the outside of the gallon. It had the Irken sign.  
"There's gotta be fuel here somewhere." he said. He ran around the room again, destroying everything.  
"Gah!" he yelled. "Where could that fuel be?!"  
He turned and saw a big fuel pump behind him. The word "**_FUEL_**" written in bold and big letters.

"Why do I keep missing this type of things?!" he asked as he slapped his head. He ran to the pump, grabbed the hose and started to fill the Voot.  
"Finally..." he said.  
He waited for the Voot to fill up completely, which wasn't a long wait.  
"Yes!" cheered Dib. He ran inside the Voot, and started the engine.  
The Voot worked. It started floating up and moving foward. But there was a slight problem...

"How do I fly this thing?!" cried Dib as the Voot flew out of control.

* * *

Gaz stared out the window, earth was nowhere to be seen. She had no idea where they were.  
Then she remember something.  
The other time, in the other escape pod, she'd trasmitted a call to her father.  
Maybe she could call for help. She groaned. She had to call Dib.

She ran towards the monitor.  
"Move!" she said, pushing Zim out of the pilot seat.  
"What are you doing?!" asked Zim.  
"I'm gonna send a message to earth. That way they can get us out of here!" said Gaz  
Zim hated himself for what he was gonna say next.  
"That's a great idea! Call the Dib-monkey! I hate to say it, but he's the only one who has the type of technology that could get us out."  
Gaz dialed Dib's watch communicator.

The screen revealed a screaming Dib.  
"Dib! Can you hear me?" asked Gaz.  
"Gaz! Oh Gaz! Thank goodness you're okay!" said Dib.  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
"I broke into Zim's house again and took his ship!" said Dib. "Now I'm trying to fly it."  
"You dare break into Zim's base...and take my Voot?!" yelled Zim.  
"Zim!" yelled Dib. "Where are you? What are you gonna do with Gaz?!"  
"Well...the firs-" started Zim, but Gaz put her hand on his mouth, avoiding him to speak.  
"Look, we're in the middle of nowhere, with no fuel to get us home!" said Gaz.  
"Let me guess, the robot replaced the fuel for gelatine? Yeah, he did the same thing with this thing." said Dib, trying to get control of the Voot's controllers.  
"Gir did WHAT?!" yelled Zim.  
"Aw, my gelatine..." said Gir.  
"Shut up!" said Gaz. "Come and rescue u-"

The transmission was interrupted. Gaz couldn't call back again.  
"What the heck happened?!" asked Gaz to Zim.  
"I don't know....this should..." Zim tried to explain, but the sound of sirens interrupted him.  
Blue and red lights went through the escape pod's windows.  
"Uh oh..." said Zim. He pulled Gaz down, behind the pilot's seat.  
"Uh oh what?! What's going on?!" asked Gaz.  
"Gir!" called Zim. Gir popped up.  
"Yes sir!" he said.  
"I need you to fly down to earth and find the Dib-monkey!" said Zim. "Make him fly the Voot to planet 'Jail.'"  
"Planet Jail?" asked Gaz. "You better explain things now!"  
"Go Gir! Go!" instructed Zim, pushing Gir off the escape pod.  
"What the heck's going on?!" asked Gaz.  
"The Space Police." said Zim.  
"I thought that kind of things only happened on tv shows and poorly thought of stories." said Gaz.  
"This is serious Gaz!" said Zim. "If they think we're tresspassers, we're gonna be in a world that's worse than you'r little 'nightmare world' you mention in yor dreams!"  
Gaz was about to hurt Zim, but a deep voice stopped her.

"This is the Space Police!" said the voice, who was using a mega-phone. "Come out with your hands up where I can see you!"  
"Too late..." muttered Zim. He and Gaz put their hands up and slowly rose to where the Space Police could see them.  
A huge alien came out of one of the ships and floated to the escape pod.  
"Do you have a license, little guy?" asked the alien guy.  
"Of course I do!" said Zim.  
"Well, let me see it!" said the alien.  
Zim reached in his pockets, only finding the small dart he'd used to sedate Gaz earlier. There was no license anywhere.  
"Darn! I must've left it on the Voot!" said Zim.  
"You WHAT?!" yelled Gaz

"Ha! That's what they all say!" said the alien. "You two lovers are in a whole lot of trouble now..."  
"Lovers?" muttered Gaz. "Listen you alien scum...!"  
Before Gaz could keep her argueing, she felt Zim's hand cover her mouth.  
"Bring them up Kleigh!" said the alien.  
A bright light shone upon the escape pod. Zim and Gaz saw a huge black and white ship floating right above their heads. The escape pod moved in closer into a hole in the ship.

* * *

"Gaz? Gaz?!" called Dib. He couldn't call the escape pod back. He tried using the Voot's communicator, no signal.  
A car's horn interrupted him. He was flying too close to the ground.  
"Watch it jerk!" called a man in a business suit, not seeming to notice the thing that almost crashed against him was an alien ship.  
"Idiot." muttered Dib. He tried to get the Voot to fly higher.  
He looked around and saw a laminated paper. He picked it up.  
It was Zim's license.  
"I can't believe they gave Zim a license to fly this thing!! And I can't even figure it out!" said Dib. He saw a button under where the license. It said "_Autopilot_".  
Dib pressed it and the Voot immediatly boosted higher, so high, he was no longer on earth.

Dib saw the pieces of the exploded Crescent Ship.  
"What could've happened?!" asked Dib as he passed it.  
He kept going further, the Voot was moving fast.  
"I knew I'll figure out how to fly this thing eventually, I am a genius." he said.  
Dib kept talking to himself about his latest achievement, but then, something hit the windshield.  
"What the?!" Dib turned to see that Gir had landed on the windshield.  
"Hey, you're Zim's robot!" said Dib. Gir just making faces through the windshield.  
Dib oppened the windshield and Gir jumped in.  
"Windshield taste like lemons." he said.

"I thought you were with Zim and Gaz a few minutes ago." said Dib.  
"Yup." said Gir.  
"How did you even make it back here so fast?! The gravitational force should've kept pulling you back."  
"I'm half rocket!!!!"  
"Well, where's Zim and Gaz?"  
"They in trouble!"  
"What?!"  
"Mastuh said to tell Dib-monkey to go to planet 'Jail'"  
"Where's that?!"  
"Iono."

Dib slapped his head.  
"Shouldn't you have like a GPS system to guide you and Zim to wherever you're supposed to go?" asked Dib.  
"Oh, I left that at home." said Gir.  
"To make room for the cupcake?" asked Dib annoyed.  
"No, to make room for the gelatine!" said Gir as the top of his head oppened up, flooding the Voot with gelatine.

* * *

Gaz and Zim were pulled out of the escape pod, and handcuffed.  
"Okay, what's so bad about not taking your license with you, I thought you could only get tickets with that." said Gaz.  
"That reminds me." said the police alien. He took a note pad, wrote some stuff in it and stuck a well-written ticket to Zim's head.  
Zim glanced at Gaz.  
"Alien scum, you better tell us why are we being held up!" yelled Gaz.  
"That's General Blake Prade to you!" said the alien.  
"Okay, now why are we being held up?" asked Gaz.  
"We had an explotion alert somewhere near planet earth and we had to investigate it. We then heard an alarm say there were tresspassers nearby the investigation area. We figured these tresspassers caused the explotion, since they were hovering away from it. If you hadn't transmitted a message, we would've never found you." said General Blake Prade.

Zim shot another glance to Gaz.  
"What are you gonna do to us now?" asked Gaz.  
"Well, we're taking you away to planet Jail now. Your sentence is gonna be ten years of hard labor for causing a mojor explotion." said General Blake Prade. "Linkin! Take them to their cell!"  
Another huge alien took boh Zim and Gaz to a room full of jail cells. All the different sorts of aliens staring at them.  
The other alien, or as better known, Linkin, took Zim and Gaz to an empty cell. He tossed them both in, uncuffed them and locked the cell.

"See what you've caused!" yelled Zim. "You've got us discovered by the Space Police, sentenced to ten years of hard labor in planet Jail and worse of all, you caused Zim to get a ticket!"  
Gaz rolled her eyes.  
"If you haven't noticed, this is all your fault." she said. "You had to try to get revenge on me. You could've simply let it go, but no, you had to go further. Because you think you always have to get things your way. Well its not like that, Zim. You're not almighty, you're not a genius, your just an idiot."  
Zim froze at the cold words Gaz said. Even Gaz thought she was a little harsh.  
Zim said nothing. He just sat in one of the bunkbeds, looking down.

Gaz thought of apologizing, but at the moment, she thought of leaving Zim alone for a while.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I admit, maybe Gaz was a little too harsh. And I admit the Space Police might have been a dumb idea. But don't blame me, blame the sugar.

Please review!!!! I love reviews!!!!

Oh yesh!!! Gelatine!!!!

What will happen to Gaz and Zim? Will Dib be able to find them?

Title based on a song by Falling In Reverse called "The Worst Time"

P.S Blake Prade= Black Parade (My Chemical Romace) and Linkin= Linkin Park


	4. Author's Note

**Author's note:**

Hey guys...I apologize but I'm not gonna finish the story. I can't come up with a better plot and my creativity just lacks...

HAHAHAHA APRIL FOOLS!!!!

Just wanted to thank all of those who favorited, reviewed and put this on their story alert.

THIS IS A WARNING: THE NEXT CHAPTER CONTAINS A WHOLE LOT OF FLUFF!

YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!


	5. When We Get To Planet Jail We're So Dead

Yesh...reviews are my sugar!!!! Thanks everyone. You shall all recieve a funny hat in the next five days (delivery man whispers something to Ella) what?! Appearantly the funny hats were destroyed by a kitten on the way. But again thanks for reviewing.

To izzyrox121: Lol Gaz puppy face, I'd love to see that.  
To Invader Johnny: I wuv Gir!!!! So I try to make him as unpredictable as I can lol he's hilarious.  
To Zim'sMostLoyantServant: I wanted to give Gir a new addiction, and gelatine seemed right. And with the ticket, it felt like that was something Zim would actually do.

I shall shut up and continue the story. And you all heard the "I don't own this show" speech. Just making sure.

* * *

**When We Get To Planet Jail, We're So Dead**

Gaz looked at Zim, who was still silent, frowning at the floor.  
He'd been like that for half an hour.  
Gaz would've usually enjoyed the peace and quiet, if she had a book or her Gameslave with her.  
But in this case, the silence was killing her.  
She hated to admit she'd gone too far.

"Zim?" she called.  
Zim didn't look up, or move.  
_Is he really mad at me? _thought Gaz, _If someone here should be mad, It should be me.  
But you were a little harsh on the guy.  
So?  
Apologize.  
Never.  
Look at him, he looks upset.  
No.  
Do it, what do you have to lose?  
My self respect?!_

Zim's voice suddenly interrupted Gaz's thoughts.  
"You're a bigger one!" he said.  
"You spent this whole time thinking of a comeback?" asked Gaz.  
_Zim was never hurt! _she thought, _he was just thinking of a way to make himself look like the winner.  
That jerk!_

"Zim, you're still an idiot." said Gaz.  
"I AM ZIM!!!" yelled Zim.  
Gaz groaned. Zim was impossible. She wanted to rip his head off at the moment.  
She just walked to the opposite bunk bed, laying her head on the not-so soft pillow.  
Gaz could've hurt Zim, if she wasn't so tired. She'd been awfully tired lately.  
She blamed Zim for sedating her.  
She blamed her recent nightmares.  
She blamed space for not letting her know if it was day or night.  
"Going to sleep little-Gaz?" asked Zim.  
"So?" asked Gaz, turning to face him.  
"I was just wondering what you were gonna speak of while you were asleep." said Zim, an evil grin spreading across his face.  
"Shut up, Zim." said Gaz.  
"That's not what you said last night." said Zim. Some of the prisioners laughed, Zim not knowing why.  
"Zim, don't make me get another ten year sentence for hurting you up to the point you won't walk anymore." said Gaz.  
"Sweet dreams then." said Zim.  
"Zim.." called Gaz.  
"Yes Gaz-human?" asked Zim.  
"Remind me to kick your butt when I wake up." said Gaz, showing a small smirk, shutting her eyes, turning to face the wall.

Zim stared at Gaz as she fell asleep.  
"Yes, sweet dreams for now little-Gaz." muttered Zim. "You think you can outsmart Zim, but you're wrong. For I have already gotten what I wanted, and that's my revenge!"  
He laughed evily, but then stopped as soon as he remembered he could wake up the deadly human.  
"In your next slumber, you shall..."  
"...Zim...." muttered Gaz, sounding half asleep.  
Zim jumped at her voice, hoping he didn't wake her up.  
"...Zim..." she called again.  
"Eh?" he said. He walked closer to her. She was still asleep.  
"She must be sleep speaking again."  
Zim stared at Gaz, confused. He sat on her bunk bed, studying the sleeping human.  
"...Nightmare world....no return..." she mumbled.  
"Ah great, she's hurting dream Zim again." Zim whispered.  
At that very moment, Gaz turned, her hand reaching Zim's.  
Zim slid his hand of Gaz's, Gaz had a smile on her face. She seemed to be having a good dream.  
Zim thought of how innocent she looked, and felt the strange need to touch her hair.  
So he slid his three fingers through her violet hair. He didn't know why he was doing it, but he seemed to enjoy it.  
Her hair had a nice scent of roses...Zim couldn't recognize the smell, but he found it quite soothing.  
"...Zim..." she mumbled again, still asleep.  
"Yes little Gaz?" he whispered.  
"...Don't leave...." she said. "...don't..."  
"Oookay?" he whispered, his fingers still going through Gaz's hair.  
"...I don't like being alone...." she mumbled. "...I like being with you..."  
Zim found himself laying next to Gaz, Gaz holding on to him, Zim staring at the ceiling, feeling a bit strange.  
_  
This is not right, _he thought_. Irkens aren't supposed to have feelings. Only defectives....what if I....?  
No, it couldn't be. I just feel disgusted for how close I am to this human_.

Zim was about to leave to his own bunk bed, but Gaz's head touched his chest.  
Zim didn't move, or think.  
The smell of Gaz's hair relaxed him.  
He found himself holding on to Gaz too.  
His eyes were closing. _  
No, don't sleep, _said a voice in his head_, if the Gaz human wakes up and finds you around her you're dead!  
Don't fall asleep!  
Don't fall asleep!  
_Zim tried his best to not fall asleep, but he just couldn't keep himself awake long enough.

* * *

_"We're so different, its funny..." said Zim, brushing Gaz's cheek with his hand. "Is it right for us to feel like this?"  
"I don't feel anything...." said Gaz.  
"You just said you liked being with me, you like me being around you...and made me promise I wouldn't leave you..."  
"Yeah, doesn't mean I feel anything for you. I just don't like being alone...or with Dib..."  
"Little-Gaz, you're so difficult. Why can't you just admit you want me..."  
"I don't say stuff like that, especially when they're lies..."  
"Is it a lie?"  
Gaz stared at the alien, feeling a slight confusion.  
"You sicken me..." she said.  
"In that 'love' kind of way?" asked Zim.  
"No, in the 'I'm gonna kill you' kind of way."  
Zim got closer to her.  
"Do it." he said. "Destroy me, send me to your nightmare world you speak of..."  
Gaz felt the rage build in, she felt her fist clenching. She seemed ready to send the alien to the grave...  
Instead, she pulled him towards her, crashing her lips against his..._

* * *

Gaz's eyes popped open. She gasped.  
She felt the need to scream, to smack herself on the head, to....  
She stopped freaking out when she noticed "unwanted company."  
She noticed Zim holding her, sleeping. She would've destroyed him immediatly, but found herself wrapped to the alien too.  
She slid off Zim's arms and walked out of the bunk bed.  
She kept staring at Zim sleep.  
"When he wakes up," she said, "he's so doomed."

Gaz thought he looked peaeful, and now that she thought about it, she really didn't think Zim had any sleep.  
Gaz really wanted to hurt him, but she just watched him.  
It was until a huge wake up call went on.  
_RIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!! _  
Zim winced and oppened his eyes. He saw Gaz standing in front of him.  
"Good morning, sleepy head..." said Gaz in a cheerful tone. Zim rubbed his eyes.  
"Gaz-human....you're awake..." he said, his voice sounding half asleep.  
"I asummed you slept well." said Gaz. Zim froze, he remembered sleeping in her bunk, next to her, touching her.  
Uh oh...  
"I...uh...I can explain...you see..." stuttered Zim.  
"Don't" said Gaz. She grabbed him by his shirt collar, and pulled him to the ground.  
"Why would you think sleeping next to me would be proper in any way!" yelled Gaz, furious. Some of the prisioners laughed again.  
Gaz slapped Zim multiple times.  
"It was your hair! It is poison!!!" said Zim.  
Gaz slapped him again.  
"Don't you ever...EVER touch me!" said Gaz, slapping Zim even harder.

"Hey you two!" yelled a thick voice. "Break it up!"  
Gaz and Zim looked up and saw General Blake Prade.  
General Blake Prade oppened the jail cell and cuffed Zim and Gaz.  
"Wait, what's going on?" asked Gaz. She saw all the prisioners comming out of their cells, cuffed.  
Along the whole crowd, they were the only ones who were small.  
"Attention maggots!" said General Blake Prade, addressing to every prisioner. "We have arrived to planet Jail. May the next years you spend in this planet, be filled with missery!"  
A gate in the ship oppened.  
The planet seemed to have oxygen. It was like any other planet, filled with craters, rocks, and low gravity.  
There was a huge, metallic building.  
Gaz assumed that was the place they were sentenced to be at. Sarcastic yay.

Other space cops pushed the prisioners out to the planet, they were led inside the building.  
Gaz and Zim stared at the building. It was so big, it had about fifty floors.  
Or at least that's what Gaz assumed.  
"Have you ever been here before?" asked Gaz.  
"No, but I was threatened to be sent here before. Instead they sent me to FoodCortia. I heard this place was horrible as well." said Zim.

Gaz and Zim entered the building. There were some offices, some interrogation areas, and there were five elevators far at the back.  
A different space cop took mug shots of both of them, they were given different purple prision outfits, a toothbrush, and bed sheets.  
The space cop led them towards the elevators.  
Another space cop showed up.  
"I'll take the girl." he said, grabbing Gaz's arm.  
"Don't. Touch. Me." she growled. The space cop laughed.  
"Come on, say goodbye to your little 'friend'" said the cop.  
Zim stared at Gaz, a worried look.  
"Don't freak out little guy." said the cop in charge of Zim, rubbing his head, laughing. Gaz growled furiously as the cop in charge of her dragged her away.  
The third elevator showed up.  
Gaz and the cop walked in, along with a bunch of other cops and prisioners.  
The elevator was closing, the last thing she saw, was Zim staring at her leave.

* * *

The gelatine flood was gone, Dib could finally breathe. A good thing about the little robot is that when it came to eating gelatine, he was a master. Dib had to admit, he helped.  
"Okay, so where was the last place you, Zim and Gaz were before Zim threw you off the escape pod?"  
"It was waaaaaay far back from where we are." said Gir.  
"Good, any planets nearby?" asked Dib.  
"Um.....we were passing by the big planet with the mark!" said Gir.  
"Jupiter, great!" said Dib, being thankful the robot wasn't that useless. "Then finding this planet should be easy now. They couldn't be far." said Dib.

"Yay!" cheered Gir. "Are we there yet?"  
"No, we haven't even made it past Mars!" said Dib. "In fact, we haven't even moved!"  
"Oh..." said Gir. "How 'bout now?"  
Dib groaned, he had the feeling it was gonna be a long trip.

* * *

Gaz kicked and tried to get the space cop to let her go, who at this point was carrying her under his arm, which Gaz felt was completely disgusting.  
She felt outraged. The only person who she allowed picking her up was her father.  
No one else had tried it. Well excluding Zim.  
But now he knew better.  
"Put me down you alien scum!" she yelled. "You'll regret this!"  
"You can kick and scream all you want." said the space cop.

Gaz wanted to break his arm at the moment, but the elevator stopped at floor forty-two.  
The space cop still didn't put Gaz down, no matter how much she struggled to break free.  
The cop finally made it to a room a cell at the end of the room.  
The bars weren't metal, they were lasers. The space cop pressed a button he had in some kind of keychain.  
The lasers dissapeared, and the cop tossed Gaz inside.  
"You've just entered a world of nightmares where there's no return!" said Gaz.  
"Ooooh I'm so scared!" said the cop sarcastically, pressing the button, and the laser cell came back, avoiding Gaz to properly attack the cop.  
The cop walked away. Gaz noticed the prescence of another person in there.

* * *

Zim couldn't bear the thought of being imprisioned for ten years. He needed to get back to his mission.  
He needed to find Gaz and get her back to earth safe.  
Is not that he wanted to, but a deal was a deal, and Gaz did save his life.  
Yet again, she tied him up to the column meaning to doom him.  
What to do?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Yes I know, fluffy chappy, not much Gir on it, makes me sad :(

If you hate this chapter say ""

I don't mind flames so make sure to leave reviews, type what you think, remember, they be like sugar to me!!!!

If I kept anyone out of character I'm soweee...

Go on my profile and vote for who you think should be Gaz's roomate.

Title based on the song by "Mayday Parade" called "When I Get Home, You're So Dead"


	6. The Not So Great Escape

Yay! Another chapter! Thanks for the reviews! They're awesome!  
To izzyrox121: Thank you so much, I promise I'll try to check the spelling twice :) Thanks for the advice.  
To Invader Jhonny: Yesh, Zim's pretty screwed.  
To Bibibiz: LOL! YAY A LLAMA! I'LL NAME IT BOB! Thanks for the awesome review, I promise I'll try to keep them in character...I'd really hate myself if they are out of character.  
To Zim'sMostLoyalServant: I was a little worried that I might've kept either Gaz or Zim out of charater, so I added Gaz beating Zim up. Dib had to have a little company xD and you shall now see "The Punishment!"

And a huge thanks to the people who favorited, reviewed and put my story in their story alert! :) Sorry I was late....computer had to be fixed...

* * *

**The Not-So-Great Escape**

Dib looked desperatly out the window. The little robot had been driving him insane.  
"Why is yoooour head sooo big?" asked Gir. "Why is yooour head soooo big!"  
"For the fourty-eigth time, MY HEAD'S NOT BIG!" cried Dib. He had a headache from hearing Gir's high pitched voice.  
"Are we..."  
"No, we're not there yet..."  
"You know what I'm gonna do nooow?"  
"What?"  
"I'm gonna sing the doom song now!"  
"No, please!"  
"Doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom DOOM!"

At that moment, Dib noticed blue and red lights flashing. He turned and saw a black and white spaceship behind him.  
"Aliens..." he said. He got out his camera and gave it to Gir.  
"You, take pictures!" said Dib.  
"Okie Dokie!" said Gir as he held up the camera.  
A huge alien came out of the ship, and walked towards the Voot.  
"May I see your license, sir?" asked the alien, who was a space cop.  
"Oh, sure, um..." Dib looked around and remembered Zim's license in the Voot. He'd put it in his pocket.  
He took it out and gave it to the space cop.  
"Hmmm...okay..uh...Zim?" said the alien, looking suspiciously at Dib. Dib grinned nervously.  
"You sure this is your license?" asked the space cop.  
"Uh...yes?" said Dib. The large alien glanced at Dib.  
"Really? Alright then." said the space cop handing the license back to Dib.  
"But he's not my..." said Gir, Dib covered his mouth. The alien grabbed a notepad and stuck a well-written ticket to Dib's head.  
"Hey! I thought everything was alright." said Dib.  
"Yes, it is." said the space cop. "It's just your head. Heads aren't allowed to double their sizes."

The space cop got in his ship and left. Dib just growled annoyed.  
"I told you so!" said Gir as he giggled.

* * *

Gaz looked at her "roommate."  
A scrawny female, whose eyes were filled with rage.  
She was a bit taller than Gaz, her eyes were blacklined purple eyes.  
She had green skin, a device plugged on top of her eyes, and two curled antennae.  
She was the same type of alien Zim was, she was Irken.

She stared at her, with a cold glance. Gaz immediatly translated that as a "you're not welcomed here!" message.  
Gaz ignored her annoyed cellmate and walked to the empty bunk.  
Gaz's roomate still glanced at her. A slight blue light flashed through her purple eyes.  
Gaz saw the blue light on her eyes, but did nothing. She was waiting for something to happen, but nothing.  
The alien on the opposite side of her looked confused. She glanced again and flashed the blue light through her eyes again. Gaz was still unmoved.

The female irken had now a confused face. She groaned.  
"Well, it looks like if we're gonna settle some rules here, we're gonna have to speak face to face." said the alien.  
Gaz was about to mention how much she didn't care, but the alien cut her off.  
"Save it. I am Tak." said the alien. "I am the one making the rules here. First, you don't go anywhere near my bunk. Second, you shall now do preform cell maintanance, this includes cleaning every single corner of this filthy jail cell. Got it, rat-face?"

Gaz growled.  
"Listen, Tak!" said Gaz. "First, you are nobody and you can't tell ME what to do! Second, what gives you the right to consider yourself the one calling the shots? Third, you'll regret ever trying to boss me around AND calling me rat-face. I'll make sure to make the rest of my stay here a whole world of nightmares in which there's no point of return." said Gaz.  
"Ha!" laughed the irken, Tak. "You think you can scare me? You are wrong rat-face! I'll make sure you have a miserable stay!"  
"The name's Gaz." said Gaz. "And you better learn to sleep with your eyes open, because from now on, I'll be the one making you misserable."  
Tak laughed. "You are just a short little rat-faced...uh....what sort of specie are you anyways?"  
"Human." saids Gaz. "And if you enjoy your putrid life I recommend you take back what you said."  
Tak didn't seem to care much. She yawned and went back to laying on her bunkbed.  
Gaz sat on hers, still wanting to rip Tak's head off.

* * *

"Hey! Hey! Let go of Zim!" yelled Zim as a space cop held him.  
"Ah, shut up already!" said the cop, tossing Zim in an empty cell.  
The cop locked the laser bars and left. Zim stood up  
"What am I going to do!" he yelled. "I have to get out of this place."  
Zim walked around the cell, trying to come up with something that could get him out of the planet.  
"What am I gonna do?" Zim yelled. "There has to be a way to break through the security breach..."  
Zim sat on a bunkbed and tried thinking of a way to escape.  
"And what to do about the Dib-sister?" he wondered. "Should I save her, or let her rot here for ten years?"

Zim lay down on his bunkbed, thinking.  
"She ruined my plans, almost left me to death in an exploding spaceship, she got me caught by the space police, got me a ticket and sent to planet Jail for ten years. She doesn't deserve being rescued!" yelled Zim. He thought again. His mind racing with thoughts...  
_Well, she didn't let you explode on that ship?_ said a voice in Zim's head.  
"True..." Zim sighed. "But she meant to."  
_Hey, you meant to doom her._  
"She deserved to be doomed! She ruined all my plans! And look where Zim's at now! All because of her! I hate that human!" yelled Zim.  
_Do you?_  
Zim's frown disappeared. "What do you mean _'do I?' _Of course I do!"  
_Mhmmmm....right..._  
"That sounded like sarcasm to Zim!" yelled Zim. But the voice didn't answer back. Zim was left alone.  
"Hello? HELLO!" yelled Zim. "I know you're there! Reply to ZIIIM!"  
The voice didn't reply. Zim growled, frustrated. He wanted to know why the voice was being so sarcastic.

Even though he found sleeping sickening and a sign of weakness, he thought he needed some.  
He closed his eyes and saw a series of familiar events playing on his head.  
It was the time he'd picked Gaz up and used her as a protection against the evils of water.  
"What is this?" yelled Zim as he stared at the flashback.  
"Well Zim, you wanted answers, I'm giving you answers." said another irken that looked like Zim, only his skin was lighter and he had a white outfit.  
"Who are you?" asked the real Zim.  
"I am your conscience." said the other Zim. "I am here to help you figure out your feelings."  
Zim was still confused. What feelings was he talking about?

"I'm sure you remember this." said Zim's conscience, pointing at the image of Zim and Gaz on the rain.  
"Ah yes. That "rain" was so painful." said Zim.  
"Do you know why you picked up Gaz instead of her umbrella?" asked Zim's conscience.  
"Because I needed a protection against the rain." said Zim.  
"You know as well as I do that the umbrella was the thing that protected her from the rain."  
"Yes, but the bigger the shield, the better."  
Zim's conscience sighed. "Do you remember this then?"  
It was a recent scene. The hug they shared when Gir wouldn't shut up.  
"Yes...that." said Zim. "We wanted Gir to shut up!"  
"Yes, that I know." said Zim's conscience.  
"So...I still don't know where you're getting at..."  
"You hugged longer than you wanted the hug to last."  
"What are you trying to say?" asked Zim.  
Zim's conscience slapped his head. "Okay then, you must clearly remember this...."

It was when Zim was playing with Gaz's hair, falling asleep on her bunkbed, next to her. Gaz talking on her sleep.  
"Um..." Zim said. "I don't recall this...."  
"I know you do." said Zim's conscience.  
Zim felt his face grow hot. He cursed his random action and having no way to cover it up.  
"I also know you find sleep sickening." said Zim's conscience.  
"It was that scent of her hair!" yelled Zim. "I didn't meant to sleep. In fact, I only sleep when I feel like it, and its not very often."  
"You felt something..." said Zim's conscience.  
"Sick because of how close I was to that human, I know." said Zim.  
"That wasn't it."  
"Then what was it?"  
"You felt pleasure at being so close to her..."  
"Don't say it!"  
"You liked her soft hair..."  
"Silence!"  
"You liked the scent..."  
"Stop it!"  
"In fact...."  
"I SAID STOP IT!"

_*RIIIIIIING*_

Zim woke up at the sound of an alarm going off. He gasped, horrified.  
"What's going on?" he asked when he saw a space cop oppening his cell.  
"Are you letting Zim go?" asked Zim.  
"No." said the cop. "Its time to work."  
"Work? What work?" yelled Zim. The cop handcuffed Zim and dragged him out of the cell.

The halls were filled with prisioners. Zim was the shortest one out of all of them.  
"Okay maggots!" yelled a cop. "Here are your assignments for the rest of your stay!"  
He pointed at a group of huge aliens. "You, group A, you're in charge of making license plates for all the cop's patrol ships."  
Then he pointed at a group of average sized, muscular aliens. "Group B, you will be in charge of cleaning the whole gym and halls!"  
He finally pointed at Zim's group, the group of the short scrawny aliens. "Group C, you're on kitchen dutty!"  
"What?" yelled Zim. "I refuse to do something so degrading!"  
"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't know we had a whiney baby with us!" yelled the cop. "Too bad punk!"  
Every group was lead to their work stations.  
Zim groaned when he saw the cafeteria.  
"What's the problem shorty?" said one of the prisioners. "Can't stand the heat?"  
"Hey! Knock it off over there!" yelled a cop. "Here are your kitchen dutty uniforms!"  
They were all handed gloves, glasses, and hairnets.

Zim was furious. At the cops, at the prisioners that called him "shorty", at his conscience for trying to make him believe something so ridiculous. At himself for being confused on the matter.  
He sighed. What if his conscience was right? Zim was pretty sure it wasn't, but he was having doubts now.  
Why would he have to figure out his feelings..if he had any?  
So many questions rushed through his mind.  
He just wanted an answer.

_*Splat*_

Food had fallen on Zim's head. He rubbed his eyes to see what happened. He saw a prisioner, holding a pot over his head.  
"Oooops." said the prisioner. "My bad shorty." he laughed.  
Zim grabbed some of the food on his clothes and threw it at the prisioners face.  
He cleaned the food on his face and growled. "You'll regret ever doing that shorty!"  
The prisioner threw some food from another pot, aiming for Zim, but Zim ducked, causing the food to land on another prisioner.  
"HEEEEY!" he yelled. He launched food on someone else's face. And the whole thing kept repeating itself over and over until it all turned into a food fight.  
The cops finally noticed and ran into the kitchen.  
"STOOOP!" yelled a cop. "Who was the scum who started all this?"  
The prisioners all pointed at Zim.  
"Zim did not start the fight!" yelled Zim.  
"Silence! Zim! You will be in kitchen dutty for the rest of the day!" yelled the cop. "As for the rest of you, clean this up!"  
The cop handed everyone mops and left.

Zim growled as the prisioners laughed at him.

* * *

Gaz was on cleaning dutty, along with Tak. They'd been sent to get rid of the planet's waste.  
Tak and Gaz traded glares as they walked passed eachother.  
Gaz couldn't stand being there anymore. She wanted to be home, playing her Gameslave.  
But thanks to Zim, she had to spend the next ten years of her life cleaning plane Jail.

Gaz sighed. It was all stupid Zim's faut.  
She felt furious when she remembered Zim in her dreams...thinking he knew it all, so full of himself, so smug, so charming. It made her sick. Especially when she remembered her dream self kiss Zim on the lips.

"Hey!" yelled Tak. "Stop daydreaming and get to work!"  
Gaz snapped out of her thoughts, glaring at Tak.  
"That girl's getting on my nerves." said Gaz to herself. She walked away from Tak and kept working.  
But she froze when something caught her attention.  
There were ships...so many of them...  
They were used to transport the garbage out of the planet/  
She finally knew how to escape and get back home. Now she had a choice, one was to leave by herself, the other choice was to tell Zim about the escape pods and leave with him.  
A big part of her wanted to leave by herself without someone to annoy her. But a small part of her, oddly, wanted to take Zim.

_Why on earth should I take Zim?_ thought Gaz, _He deserves being here for ten years!  
But I'm sure he's as miserable as you are right now.  
So? Let him be miserable!  
Let's face it, you don't know where you are, and Zim's the only one who can get you home!  
Ugh, you're right._

Gaz sighed. She hated herself for not knowing how to get back to earth.  
She hated Zim for being the only one who could take her home.  
She just hated everything at the moment.

Another bell had interrupted her thoughts.  
"What now..." she groaned.  
"It's lunch time, you got forty-five minutes!" yelled a cop.  
Everyone walked to the cafeteria and got in a line.  
Gaz just wanted to see Zim at the moment.

As she got close to where the food was, she saw Zim serving it. Gaz walked faster towards him.  
"Why aren't you eating lunch with the rest?" asked Gaz.  
"Long story." said Zim. "What do you want to eat?"  
"To be honest, everything looks disgusting." said Gaz.  
"It _is_ disgusting." said Zim.  
"I know how to get out of here." whispered Gaz. Zim's eyes lit up.  
"How?" he said.  
"Hush! You want the cops to hear?" whispered Gaz. Zim shook his head, Gaz continued.  
"There are ships at the back of the cafeteria, where the garbage is disposed. They're used to take the garbage away from the planet."  
"Really? Why didn't you leave then?" whispered Zim.  
"The truth is, I don't know how to get home, and I know you're the only one who knows." said Gaz.  
"So what's the plan?"  
"Maybe if you sneak out of kitchen dutty tommorow and meet me out by the back of the cafeteria we could sneak in one of the ships. Is that okay with you?"  
"Yes...good idea Dib-sister! I think you're the only human I've known who's actually smart."  
Gaz felt a blush grown on her cheeks, she hid it behind her hair and kept talking.  
"But, you have to promise to take me back to earth safe and sound, with no plans of revenge." said Gaz. Zim raised his right hand.  
"I promise..." he said in a bored tone.  
"Good." said Gaz. "Well, I see you're busy so I better leave before you get in more trouble."  
"Oh...okay..." said Zim in a disappointed tone.

Gaz turned and bumped into Tak, flipping Tak's food tray all over her. The whole cafeteria went quiet.  
Some prisioners went "Ooooooh..."  
Zim stared from a distance.  
Tak glared at Gaz.  
"Now you've done it rat-face!" yelled Tak. "I'm gonna destroy you!"  
"I'll like to see you try!" said Gaz.  
"Oooooh..." said the prisioners on the cafeteria. Tak jumped on Gaz and started pulling her hair. Gaz pulled Tak's antennae back and punched her in the face.  
"Fight! Fight! Fight!" yelled the prisioners as they jumped on top of their tables and watched the two girls fight.  
Most of the prisioners surrounded them and watched.  
Some even started a food fight.  
The whole cafeteria was a mess now.  
Zim hid behind the counter as food flew on the air. He looked to see if everything was over, but saw a whole lot of aliens running, standing on tables, making a riot.  
He tried to look for Gaz, and saw her tackling Tak against a wall and hitting her head against it.  
The cops ran in the cafeteria, trying to stop the riot. This is when Zim got an idea.  
He jumped from behind the counter and ran in the riot.  
No one saw him run through the back doors, well no one but Gaz.  
"Zim?" she called. She tried to follow him, but Tak pulled her back, pulling Gaz's hair.

Zim ran outside, behind the cafeteria. And just like Gaz had said, there were ships.  
Zim grinned and jumped in one of them. He started the engine.  
Meanwhile inside, there was still a riot with a bunch of cops still trying to put everything in order.  
Gaz pushed Tak off a table, and jumped on top of her. Pulling her antennae back and smashing her face against the table.  
"Break it up! Break it up!" yelled a cop as he pulled Gaz off Tak. Another cop got ahold of Tak.  
"Let me go!" yelled Gaz. The whole cafeteria went quiet as the noise of some engines were heard.  
Some cops ran outside. Gaz broke free from the grasp of the cop who was holding her and ran outside.  
Two cops held her, avoiding her from walking outside, but from where she was, she saw a ship flying away from the planet. She also remembered Zim running outside, without being noticed by the cops or the other prisioners.

"That bastard!" she muttered. "He promised..."  
"Come on, you are in a world of trouble little girl!" said a cop. They both dragged Gaz back inside.  
Gaz, feeling betrayed, held back the need to cry and just let the cops drag her.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know its very late but a lot has been going on. Computer getting fixed, me sick...yeah...

I'm not fully proud of this chapter, but I hope it was good for you guys...

Again sorry it was late.


	7. I'm Not Okay

Hey hey it's Ella, here to thank you for the nice reviews. They really mean a lot!

Anyways I hope this chapter makes up for the time some of you've been waiting for.

* * *

**I'm Not Okay**

"Do you know all the chaos you've caused today?" asked general Blake Prade.  
Gaz stared at the wall in the General's office, not even bothering to make eye to eye contact with him.  
"Are you listening to me?" yelled General Blake Prade.  
Gaz could feel something. One of those waves of pain inside of her, trying to get her to break down in tears. Gaz took a deep breath, trying to get the feeling to go away.  
"You've caused a fight, caused a riot in the cafeteria, and you've heavily injured the girl you were fighting." said General Blake Prade, Gaz still looked away.

Gaz took a deep breath again. Feeling her eyes watering up.  
"As your punishment, you'll be locked in your cell for the rest of the day." said General Blake Prade.  
"What about Tak?" said Gaz.  
"Well, Tak was involved in the fight and the start of the riot, and she's gonna have the same punishment as well. She's still being checked up with a nurse." said General Blake Prade. "You can leave now."  
Gaz stood up, and walked out of General Blake Prade's office. A space cop leading her to her cell.

Gaz was locked up. Tak was nowhere in sight.  
_Huh, she must still be getting checked up_. thought Gaz. She lay on her bunk bed, facing at the wall.  
"Zim's a jerk..." she said. "I try to be nice and tell him how to leave, he leaves me all alone...even after he promised he'd take me back to Earth safe."  
She was furious, and felt her rage increase when she'd realized a tear rolled down her cheek. She immediatly wiped it. She didn't want to cry, specially not in jail.  
What if somebody saw her? They would all think she was weak.  
She grabbed the pillow and stared at it for a while. She saw Zim...laughing at her, on his way to Earth. Mocking her for being gullible_.  
_Gaz threw her pillow against the ground, jumped on it and started beating it up, as violently as the way she'd beaten Tak up earlier.  
"YOU PROMISED!" she yelled. "YOU PROMISED!"

The rest of the prisioners tried to see what the yelling was about. They saw an enraged Gaz kicking and punching a pillow.  
Gaz didn't notice the other aliens staring at her. She kept taking her anger out on the pillow.  
"You lying jerk!" she yelled as she hit the pillow against the walls. Feathers flew in the cell.  
"You lied to me!" she yelled as she ripped the pillow open. She dropped what was left of the pillow, and saw everyone stare at her, scared.  
"What are you looking at? Huh?" yelled Gaz. Everyone immediatly turned away. Gaz walked to Tak's bunk and took her pillow. Then, she walked to her bunk, lay her head on her pillow, faced a wall and closed her eyes. Her eyes let tears escape. She gave up on fighting them back and just let them flow.

* * *

Zim flew the ship far away, he had a grin on his face.  
"Ha!" laughed Zim, "Stupid cops! Think they can restrain Zim! FOOLS!"  
"You know, what you did was wrong..." said a familar voice. Zim turned and saw his conscience standing next to him.  
"You again? Why are you outside Zim's head?" Zim yelled.  
"Better question would be why did you leave Gaz in Planet Jail?" asked Zim's conscience. Zim's eyes widened.  
It was a question he wasn't ready to answer.  
"Well..." started Zim. "It was...part of my plan! Yes!"  
Zim's conscience just stared and shook his head.  
"Was it really?" asked Zim's conscience.  
Zim just stared ahead at the stars.  
"Do you swear on your Almighty Tallest that the reason you left Gaz on Planet Jail was because it was part of your plan?" said Zim's conscience.

"I don't have to answer to this! I am the ALMIGHTY ZIM!" yelled Zim. "And you're just a something my brilliant mind has created as a test to see if I feel any regret of doing what I have done!"  
"What?" asked Zim's conscience.  
"Well it's not going to work! You have failed! I am no defective! I have no feelings and I don't regret leaving that demon-child to rot in Planet Jail for ten years! Mwahahaha!" yelled Zim.  
"You're missing the point..." Zim's conscience tried to speak, but Zim cut him off.  
"You think you can control Zim? You think you can fool me and try to get my brilliant mind to believe I have emotions? Well you're wrong! You don't control Zim! NO ONE DOES! I control Zim! Now away with you!" yelled Zim.  
It got quiet and Zim realized that his conscience had left him.  
"Fool!" yelled Zim, "Thinks he can take over my amazing mind!"  
Zim then remembered something.  
"GIR!" he said. "I have to tell him I'm okay."  
_

* * *

_

_Gaz oppened her eyes. She finally realized what she was doing. She slapped the alien kissng her lips and wiped her lips._  
_"Why would you do that?" she yelled. Zim smirked._  
_"You humans humor me." said Zim. Gaz shook her head._  
_"What are you talking about Zim?" she asked._  
_"You're all so easy to distract." he chuckled._  
_Gaz looked around. She looked around._  
_Flames were everywhere. Weird spaceships floated through the sky._  
_"Z-Zim...what have you done?" yelled Gaz._  
_"Kept you distracted as I, THE ALMIGHTY ZIM, destroyed your filth planet, filled with your filth people an your filthy filth...you get the idea." said Zim._  
_"Why me? Shouldn't you keep Dib distacted instead?" said Gaz._  
_"I had something else planned out for the Dib-stink. You see, I knew you would try anything to stop me from harming him. This is why I distracted you." said Zim. Gaz gasped._

_She launched herself at Zim, ready to attack him. But he stopped her, holding her. She struggled to get out of Zim's grasp, but this time, Zim seemed too strong for her._  
_"Calm down little-Gaz!" yelled Zim. Gaz stopped struggling. She hated the fact that she was shorter than Zim. She took a deep breath and counted to ten..._  
_then, she pushed Zim against a brick wall nearby. She was furious._  
_"What did you do to Dib you bastard!" Gaz yelled. Zim broke free from Gaz's grasp, and he was about to explain, but someone arriving interrupted._  
_She was an alien race like Zim. Purple eyes, curly antennae, a device on top of her eye, plugged into her head. It was Tak, and she was holding someone._  
_"I have destroyed the human like you've asked me to." said Tak. Gaz's eyes widened. She saw Dib, unconcious and motionless, on Tak's arms._  
_His glasses were broken, his eyes and mouth wide open, his clothes were ripped and dripping blood. There were bleeding cuts on his neck._  
_Tak dropped Dib's body in front of Gaz. She grinned evily._  
_Gaz tried to see if Dib was alive. She could've felt his pulse, but there was no pulse. No breathing, no heartbeats._

_"You killed him?" yelled Gaz. Zim nodded. Tak walked behind Zim, an evil smirk came across her face._  
_Gaz just fell to her knees, and looked down, trying to cover the tears running down her cheeks._  
_"You should've seen it comming." said Zim. "How sad."_  
_Zim laughed evily and Tak joined in. Gaz clenched her fists and tried to attack Zim again, this time Tak stopped her, shooting her with some laser._  
_Gaz fell to the floor, gasping. The blood ran through her torso, she was weak._  
_She turned to the aliens. They just laughed evily again. The noise faded, and everything became a black and white blur._  
_She knew it was the end...__

* * *

_"NOOO!" screamed Gaz, waking up from her nightmare.  
"AHHH!" screamed Tak, who was observing Gaz.  
"Oh...Tak?" said Gaz. "Why are you watching me sleep?"  
"You were speaking in you sleep." said Tak.  
Gaz groaned. Zim was right. Tak looked curious.  
"Where do you know Zim from?" asked Tak.  
Gaz turned to her. "Just an idiot. Why do you ask?"  
"He just sounds familiar." she said. "Is he from your planet?"  
"Not really. He's an alien, but he's too dumb to invade the planet as he says he will." said Gaz.

"Tell me," said Tak, a smirk formed on her face "what is your planet called?"  
"Earth." said Gaz.  
"Earth? I've never heard of it." said Tak. "Where is it located?"  
"How should I know?" yelled Gaz. "I'm not a space traveler!"  
Tak looked at her.  
"How did you get here anyways?" asked Tak.  
"Stupid Zim." she groaned. She looked at Tak's expression. She looked like she expected more. "Why are you here?"  
"Me?" asked Tak.  
"Who else?" asked Gaz. Tak sighed.  
"I was caught escaping Planet Dirt in a stolen ship." said Tak. "I'm being sent back there in a few more days."  
"Planet Dirt?" asked Gaz, "Is there a planet for everything this days?"  
"I was sent to serve in Planet Dirt because I was unable to take a very important test. I had to wait seventy years to re-take it."  
"If it was so important, why did you miss it?" asked Gaz. Tak groaned.  
"A stupid, defective looking male Irken blew up the power in half of the planet, locking me up in a room. The testing still went on uninterruptedin the other side. And I wasn't able to take it."  
"What was the test for?" asked Gaz.  
"It was my final test!" yelled Tak, "My one chance to become an Invader! But he ruined it! One of these days...oh one of these days I'll destroy him!"  
Gaz looked at Tak ranting. It was annoying.  
"Your voice is sickening me." said Gaz as she turned in her bunkbed. Tak was about to say something but stopped and decided to go to her bunkbed.  
"Hey, what happened to my pillow?" asked Tak.  
"It exploded, now be quiet!" said Gaz. She didn't knew if it was safe to sleep. Would she have the same deam over and over if she did?

* * *

"Doomy doomy doomy doom!" sang Gir. Dib felt as if he was about to rip out the small robot's voice cords. Suddenly a beeping noise came from the small robot.  
"Yay! A call!" said Gir. He answered it, a hologram of Zim showed up.  
"Gir!" yelled Zim.  
"Hiiii master!" yelled Gir. "Me and the big headed boy are going to rescue you!"  
"Zim! Where's Gaz?" asked Dib. "And my head's not big!"  
"Oh yes, your sister. I left her." said Zim.  
"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LEFT HER?" yelled Dib.  
"You heard me!" said Zim. "I have gotten what I wanted, my revenge. Now there's no obstacle for me to destroy you!"  
"YOU LEFT GAZ IN A FOREIGN PLANET?' yelled Dib.  
"Yes! I just said that!" said Zim.  
"You jerk! You go back for her right now!" said Dib.  
"YOU DON'T TELL ZIM WHAT TO DO!" said Zim.  
"So you're not going back fo her?" asked Dib.  
"Nope." said Zim.  
"Fine then, let me remind you I am sitting in _your_ ship with _your_ robot." said Dib. "If you don't want bad things to happen to them, then you better return Gaz back home and unharmed." said Dib.  
"You wouldn't dare!" laughed Zim.  
"Watch me!" said Dib. He placed one of his hands on Gir's sholder and grabbed Gir's arm with his other hand. Zim just widened his eyes.

"W-what are you gonna do?" asked Zim.  
"Something I've been wanting to do this whole time." said Dib.  
"Whatchu gunna dooo to mah taquito arm?" asked Gir.  
Dib started pulling on Gir's arm. Hard. There were noises of wires being ripped apart.  
"AAAAAAHHH NOT MY TAQUITO ARM AHHHH!" screamed Gir.  
Zim stared at Dib trying to rip Gir's arm out.  
"Gir! defensive mode!" yelled Zim.  
"WHAAAAAA!" cried Gir.  
"I'll do it Zim!" said Dib through Gir's crying. Gir's arm was about out of its socket.  
"Okay okay!" said Zim. "I'll go back and rescue your sister! Just stop it! Gir's crying is making my head hurt!"  
Dib let go of Gir's arm, which looked like it was about to fall off.  
Gir sobbed. "You big headed meanie!"  
"Good! And she better be unharmed too, or I'll dismantle your robot!" said Dib.  
"OKAY! I'm going for her!" said Zim as he cut the transmission off. Gir just sobbed, holding his almost broken arm.  
"Look, I'm sorry, but I had to do it." said Dib.  
Gir kept crying, holding his arm, ignoring Dib.  
"Uh...okay if you stop crying uh...I'll buy you a taco!" said Dib. In the inside he felt bad for what him. He seemed to not have a clue of what was going on.  
"Reeeeeally?" said Gir, looking up.  
"Yes." said Dib.  
"But mah taquito arm..." said Gir.  
"I'll feed it to you?" said Dib.  
"YAY! TAQUITO!" said Gir. Only his left arm worked when he waved it around. His right arm remained down.

* * *

Zim was horrified of what he'd witnessed.  
"And I thought only his sister was like that!" said Zim. "Stupid Dib, tried to ruin advanced Irken technology."  
"You're doing the right thing." said Zim's conscience.  
"NO NOT YOU AGAIN! LEAVE ZIM ALONE!" yelled Zim.  
"I think I know why you left her." said Zim's conscience.  
"SILENCE!"  
"I think you were afraid your feelings for her grew as you two made your way back to earth."  
"ZIM HAS NO EMOTIONS FOR NO ONE! NOT EVEN A HUMAN PIG!" yelled Zim.  
"Are you sure?" asked Zim's conscience, a huge smile on his face.  
"YES! NOW AWAY WITH YOU AND YOUR LIES!" yelled Zim.  
"I hope it's not too late when you finally realize I'm right."  
"LEAVE!"  
Zim's conscience vanished and once again, Zim was left alone.  
"Wait!" he said. "If the cops see me, they'll lock me up again."  
Zim thought for a while. He noticed the escape pod had some doors that looked like a closet. Zim oppened them up and found many uniforms from the aliens that pick up the trash.  
"Time for a brilliant disguise!" yelled Zim as he laughed evily.

* * *

Gaz was awake. It was silent. A very akward silence.  
She stared at Tak, who was laying in her bunkbed, looking thoughtful.  
Gaz yawned and rubbed her eyes.  
She tried her best not to fall asleep.  
Lucky for her, a big alarm went off.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
_  
Tak shook her head and got up. Gaz yawned again and sat up.  
"Had a nice slumber, earthling?" asked Tak.  
"I didn't sleep." said Gaz. "What's going on now?"  
"Well, it's time to wake up, then breakfast, then off to work." said Tak. Gaz groaned. She would hate seeing the garbage ships and remembering how stupid she was on trusting Zim.  
"Comming?" asked Tak. Gaz snapped out of her thoughts and noticed a space cop waiting on her.  
"Oh, yeah." said Gaz. She yawned again and walked with te space cop and Tak.

Breakfast was a new experience. She sat on a table with Tak, other aliens had left to a different table and watched carefully, expecting a fight.  
Meanwhile, other aliens in the kitchen area kept asking "What happened to shorty? Where is he?".  
Gaz just grabbed the closest thing that didn't look like it would kill her at the first bite. She was starving.  
She poked the food, sniffed it and slowly put a spoonfull in her mouth.  
_Its better than cafeteria food_, she thought.

Another alarm went off, and everyone threw their food away and formed a line.  
"Okay, what's going on now?" asked Gaz. Tak stopped poking her food and turned.  
"Well, we're all getting ready to go to our work stations." said Tak.  
"Great..." said Gaz, sarcastically.  
They both walked to the garbage cans and threw away their trays.  
Gaz followed Tak to the growing line of aliens getting ready to work.

Soon, they were lead outside, where the garbage was.  
"Okay ladies!" yelled a cop. "The garbage here reeks! Get rid of it!"  
Everyone groaned.  
Gaz walked to the pile of garbage that had been set by the side.  
She grabbed a bag and started to place every piece of disgusting garbage in it.  
The smell was revolting. It was so bad, she felt like vomiting.  
"Better get used to this." said Gaz.

Before she knew it, a garbage bag fell on her. The bag was filled of crumbled paper.  
"What the-?" yelled Gaz "Tak? Is this you! Whoever this is I will..."  
"Shhhh!" instructed someone holding the bag.  
"I can't breathe!" Gaz said.  
"Hang in there!" whispered a familiar voice. Gaz gasped.  
_Could it be? _Gaz thought._  
It can't be...  
This is a dream, I probably passed out from the smell_.

Gaz then felt the stranger stop.  
"Excuse me, sir." said what sounded like a space cop. "Leaving?"  
"Uhh, yes, this garbage must be disposed!" said the stranger, faking a deep voice.  
"Is that so?" asked the space cop.  
"Yes." said the stranger.  
There was a long pause, the suspense was killing Gaz. That, and the fact she couldn't breathe in the bag.  
"...Very well then!" said the cop. "Have a good day."  
"Thanks, you too." said the stranger.

Gaz felt the bag being dropped on a surface. Then, she heard a ship engine start.  
It felt as if she was floating for a moment.  
"Wait, tell me what's going on!" said Gaz. "And let me out of this bag!"  
"Not yet." said that familiar voice again. "Don't worry, I'll let you out soon."  
Gaz felt the surface fly up. The engine was faster.  
"Almost there..." said the voice again.  
It was going faster, so fast the bag flew back and hit a wall.  
"There!" said the voice. Gaz the heard the bag being oppened.  
She looked up and saw she was no longer in Planet Jail, but she was floating somewhere in space.  
She jumped out of the bag, trying to breathe.  
"Are you okay?" asked someone next to her.

It was a short alien, with sunglasses and a huge hat covering most of his face. He wore an huge orange sweater, so big, the sleeves covered his hands.  
"Who are you?" asked Gaz.  
"Who else?" said the stranger as he took the hat and sunglasses off, revealing two red orbs and antennae.  
It was Zim.  
"Me! Zim! This is a brilliant disguise I used!" said Zim.  
Gaz's eyes were fully open and shocked.  
"You can thank me later," said Zim.  
"Thank _you_?" said Gaz in total disbelief.  
"You're welcome." said Zim. Gaz growled.  
"Dib-sister?" asked Zim, "Are you...? AHHHHH!"  
Gaz tackled Zim.  
"YOU EXPECT ME TO THANK YOU AFTER YOU LEFT ME IN THERE?" said Gaz.  
"I came back, didn't I?" said Zim, trying to push Gaz away from him. "You actually thought I would leave you there by yourself?"  
"I didn't, until you proved me wrong!" sad Gaz. "You lied, you said you would take me back to earth! How do I know you won't destroy me on the way?"  
Gaz felt the tears build up, she looked away.  
"Gaz...are you...crying?" asked Zim. Gaz got off Zim and faced the window, hoping Zim would not ask more.  
"Gaz, if I would rather save myself than you, don't you think you would still be in Planet Jail?" asked Zim. "I came back, because I promised you I would take you back to earth."  
Gaz wiped her eyes. Zim continued.  
"You heard all the risk I put myself through just to keep my word..." said Zim.  
"Why did you even leave in the first place?" asked Gaz.  
Zim stood silent. He didn't know what to say.

_You know what you have to do,_ said a voice on Zim's head, _apologize._  
Zim sighed.  
"I'm sorry, Dib-si...Gaz..." said Zim. Gaz looked up.  
"Did _you_ just apologize?" said Gaz.  
"Yes. I admit leaving you there while you needed help wasn't a bright idea, and it was wrong. And maybe you're right, this whole thing was all Zim's fault." said Zim.  
Gaz turned to him, her eyes were wide open.  
_She should really let people see the beauty in her eyes_, thought Zim. Then he shook his head.  
"I couldn't leave you there for long. I made a promise. And when Zim makes a special promise, I keep them." said Zim.  
Gaz's cheeks grew pink.  
"Gaz? Are you feeling okay? Your face is changing colors." said Zim. Gaz tried to stop herself from blushing, instead she smiled.  
"I guess I'm sorry too, I overracted." said Gaz. "I just felt upset..."  
"It's okay, I got something for you..." said Zim. Gaz looked at him walk to the ship controls and take some stuff from a cabinet.  
One of them was her skull necklace.  
"Zim...how..how did you get this back?" asked Gaz.  
"I sortof snuck in the lockers where they keep the prisioners' clothes and found our outfits, that's how amazing Zim is." said Zim as he handed Gaz her black dress, purple leggings, and gray long sleeved shirt.  
Gaz smiled.

"I guess you really do care for some humans." said Gaz.  
"Don't get too used to it." said Zim, smirking. "Guess you really can smile."  
"Like you said, don't get too used to it." said Gaz, giving Zim a friendly punch on his arm.  
Zim smiled.  
"Why do we never talk back on earth like this?" asked Zim.  
"Well, we never got the chance. You're always after Dib. And I'm usually not so friendly." said Gaz.  
"I guess." said Zim, "I wish I had spoken to you earlier, you could be one of the humans that doesn't give Zim a headache...well unless you're hitting Zim on the head..."  
Gaz chuckled.  
"I still don't know if I consider you annoying or...cool to talk to..." said Gaz. Zim smiled.  
Gaz did the same too. She'd never been so open to anyone, specially no one like Zim.  
In fact, she'd never felt the same way she felt now while she was with Zim. She felt strong, comfortable, and maybe even happy...  
She didn't understand why she also felt so warm inside, and her heart raced every time she looked at him.  
It felt just like in her dream...well except for the part where he kills her.

"What's it gonna be like when we go back?" asked Gaz.  
"Maybe we could still talk to eachother, then again, your monkey-sibling will always find something to argue about..." said Zim. Gaz looked at him, and had an odd need.  
She stared at Zim blankly, feeling as if some kind of weird force was taking over her.  
"Gaz? What's wrong now?" asked Zim.  
Gaz didn't answer, she just leaned in closer, but Zim backed away.  
"What are you doing?" asked Zim. Gaz put her hands on Zim's shoulder, Zim just looked at her, confused and scared.  
"Don't kill Z-mmmm!"  
Before he knew it, Gaz pulled him towards him, forcing his lips against hers.  
Zim struggled, but then he relaxed a bit.  
_It's...wrong...but it feels so...what's happening?_ thought Zim, _What is this feeling? I seem to be...enjoying this?  
Don't argue with it Zim, just go along with it, _said Zim's conscience.

* * *

Author's Note:

NOOOOOO! I have passed the cheese limit! But hey what good is nachos without cheese...I'll shut up now.

I'm not happy with this chapter, but it's the best my mind could come up with. Of course after listening to many songs over and over.

I really had a hard trouble with this, I think I might've kept everyone out of character... D:

And yes, Gaz might've overreacted a whole lot.

Angry Mob: There she is! Get her! (Follow with torches.)

I MUST RUN NOW!


	8. That Human Could Sink A Ship

Oh no! Not Ella!  
Sorry but I am here again. Thanks everyone for reviewing :)  
And yes I know very OOC so I'll try to pull Gaz out of the dark world of the OOCness.  
I had lots of trouble with this chapter because I didn't know wether to make a p.o.v or not.  
Finally I came up with this.

Psycho: JUST SHUT UP! PLEASE!  
Ella: Okay okay!

And that is why I will never own Invader Zim :)

* * *

**That Human Could Sink A Ship  
**  
Gaz didn't know what was wrong with her.  
Had she really spared Zim's life?  
Not only that, but she was also kissing him. For no reason.  
Well as you remember, Zim had told Gaz he cared for her, which was the reason he came back.  
Gaz never felt as if anyone cared for her much, since her dad was barely home and Dib was too sucked into the paranormal things.

Zim was a different creature, from a different planet. And yet Gaz felt he _cared_.  
It was something she just couldn't fight back.  
With no other warning, she leaned towards the alien, this caught him by surprise as he backed off. There was an akward feeling.  
She tried to accept Zim's rejection, but she couldn't.  
She grabbed his shoulders, the fear grew in his red orbs as he thought she was gonna destroy him.  
And then, she pulled him to her lips.  
The alien seemed confused, but then relaxed.

It all sounded nice until...

It all hit Gaz like a baseball would hit a very distracted player on the head. (A/N: Which really, really hurts.)  
She then noticed the way she was acting, and who she was with.  
This was the alien that tried to destroy her.  
The short, self-centered stupid alien that had sent her to Planet Jail.  
For crying outloud, this was _ZIM!  
_  
She pushed Zim away, he looked confused.  
"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? HAVE YOU THE BRAIN WORMS?" yelled Zim.  
Gaz's fist followed, she furiously kicked the alien.  
"STOP! STOP THE MADNESS!" cried Zim. Gaz stopped kicking him.  
"Listen Zim," she said, "if you don't want your squeedly spooch or whatever it is you have ripped out of you, then keep your mouth shut and forget this all ever happened!"  
Zim looked like he was about to say something, but he couldn't quite place the words correctly.  
He was very confused now.  
Had Gaz gone through a bipolar moment?  
Guess that made his WTF moment of the day.

"You dare...?" started Zim, but then, he remembered how very deadly the Gaz human was.  
Not only that, but how will the Tallest react when they heard that he, Invader Zim, had let a human girl not only beat him up, but kiss him?  
"Agreed. This event shall stay between us." said Zim. He got up and dusted himself off.  
Gaz looked away. Zim walked to the ship's controllers.  
Then it was all akwardly silent.

* * *

Dib looked at Gir, still feeling quite sorry. Then again, he thought it was pretty funny to watch Zim freak out like that.  
He still was worried for Gaz, but he knew Zim would save her, after all, he was in Zim's ship. And it wouldn't be very smart of Zim to leave an angry Dib in his own ship.  
He wasn't too happy abouth the whole "Zim and Gaz alone in a ship" idea. What if Zim tried something?  
He couldn't even imagine what horrors could Gaz be going through.

He knew Gaz would kill Zim if he ever tried something, but who knew, maybe Zim could manage to get away with it this time.  
He just couldn't sit there knowing his younger sister was alone with his alien nemesis.

"What's wrong big head boy?" asked Gir. Dib shook his head  
"Oh, nothing, I'm just worried for Gaz." said Dib.  
Gir had a goofy grin on his face.  
"I LIKE GAZZY! SHE SOOO NICE!" cried Gir.  
Dib turned to him, confused.

An alarm interrupted Dib's and Gir's conversation.  
"WARNING" said a computarized voice. "ASTEROIDS AHEAD."  
"What?" Dib glanced out the Voot's window. There were huge asteroids heading towards them.  
"Ooooh look at the pretty rocks!" Gir cried, "HI PRETTY ROCKS!"

Dib walked to the controls, turning the autopilot off.  
The Voot spun out of control right after.  
Dib didn't know what to press, or what to pull. He tried everything, but nothing was working.  
"AHHHHH! I CAN'T CONTROL IT!" Dib screamed.  
Gir grabbed on to Dib's head with his working arm.  
"YAY WE'RE DOOMED!" cried Gir.

* * *

Zim was confused. So many questions had to be answered.  
To begin with, his PAK.  
He knew better than to return Gaz's kiss. But not only his conscience had told him to do it, his PAK _wanted_ to do it.  
His PAK was acting strange since they were being transported to Planet Jail.  
Since he was laying next to Gaz, playing with her hair to be exact.  
It was wrong to do, but it felt right.  
Gaz had talked about him in her sleep, begging him not to leave her.  
His squeedly spooch had tied in a knot.  
And with this kiss, it felt as if he had accomplished something...  
He felt his PAK had fireworks inside, and his squeedly spooch was in a knot again.  
He'd never experienced something like it before. He couldn't tell if he felt sick, or if he had liked kissng Gaz.

Another thing he was very confused about was Gaz.  
How dare that human kiss him and then beat him up?  
She was so confusing, one moment everything's fine, then bam, she attacks.  
He always thought of her as an intresting human. So mysterious, so hard to comprehend.  
She was different.  
So very different. She was very different from all the girls in his class.  
Also, very scary.  
It was the reason most human children avoided any type of eye contact with her.  
Zim didn't like the idea of being attracted to anyone, specially not a human.  
He was an Irken invader, he knew he shouldn't have emotions.  
He wasn't a defective. He couldn't be.  
That's what he always thought.

_"Admit it Zim, you know what the reason for your PAK's strange behavior is."_ said the voice of Zim's newest nuisance, his conscience.  
Zim decided it would be best to ignore the voice.  
_"Lying to her though...that was wrong..."  
_Zim still ignored that voice, no matter how annoyed he was he kept quiet.  
_"You know if she finds out you lied to her, she'll murder you. She's very deadly you know..."  
_Zim could feel himself about to make a comeback, but he took a deep breath and focused on driving the spaceship.  
_"Then again, you are attracted to her violent ways as well..."  
_  
"YOU LIE!" screamed Zim, pulling his antennae.  
Gaz turned to see what was Zim screaming about. What she saw next was unexpected.  
"WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS DO THIS TO ZIM?" he cried, falling to his knees.  
Gaz walked towards the alien and snapped her fingers at him.  
He ignored it and kept screaming.  
"YOU WILL NEVER GET ZIM TO BELIEVE HE'S DEFECTIVE! I AM ZIM!"  
Without any warning, Gaz's hand slapped him across the face.  
Zim shook his head and noticed the human staring at him.  
"Be quiet!" she said. She walked away from Zim.  
Zim stood there, touching his cheek, which felt warmer.

Gaz in the other hand, didn't know what to feel.  
She had a mix of feelings going on inside of her.  
She felt anger. Anger towards herself for letting Zim see her weaker side. (A/N: And if she could, towards me.)  
She felt appreciated. Appreciated by an alien that meant to doom her.  
Then she felt more anger towards herself for feeling...a small weird feeling whenever she thought of what Zim told her.  
A small feeling that made her heart beat faster, that small feeling that made her cheeks grow pink.  
She couldn't be feeling that way, it made her sick.

She felt her stomach growl. She was hungry.  
She wished she'd still had some pizza from Bloaty's, or even the slop they served back in Planet Jail.  
She looked out the window and noticed a planet that had 'food' written all over it.  
_Zim did mention he's been here before,_ she thought, _he probably knows what food's good here._  
She didn't care if it was alien food, she was starving.  
She walked up to Zim. Zim looked ahead, blankly.  
"Stop the ship." said Gaz.  
Zim turned to her. "Don't you wanna return to your filthy rock you call a planet?" he asked, hoping the comment didn't get him killed.  
"I need food, and this place seems good enough." said Gaz. Zim turned to see what was Gaz talking about, then he saw the familiar looking planet.  
He gasped in horror.  
"How about we eat when we get to earth?" asked Zim.  
"Listen, I'm hungry." Gaz growled. "Either we stop and eat here, or I'll make you suffer the whole way home."  
Zim turned to the window, then to Gaz.  
He sighed.  
"Fine, but I'll be waiting for you elsewhere." said Zim. "I don't like this place."  
"Fine with me." said Gaz.

Zim sighed again as he entered the planet's main entrance.  
FoodCourtia's main entrance.

* * *

Gir sang "The Doom Song" while Dib screamed, panicked.  
The asteroids were closer, and Dib still spun out of control.  
He saw the first asteroid heading towards them, he spun the wheel and managed to avoid it.  
"Haha!" laughed Dib. "I'm getting bet-"  
Before he could finish the sentence, another asteroid crashed against the ship, and then another one followed.

"Aaaaaah!" Dib screamed, taking the wheel again.  
"Doom! Doom doom doom doom!" sang Gir. He popped in front of the controls and held the wheel with his working arm.  
"I WANNA PLAY!" he yelled as he turned the wheel.  
"WAIT! NO!" cried Dib. But when the robot spun the wheel, he avoided the incomming asteroids.  
And then he avoided another one and another one.  
The Voot moved side to side, and in between the asteroids.  
"I'M WINNING!" cried Gir.

Dib was amazed. Was the little robot driving them out of danger?  
He stopped thinking when he saw a huge asteroid heading towards them.  
"AHHHHHHHHH! WE'RE DONE FOR!" screamed Dib.  
But Gir pulled some levers, pressed some buttons and turned the wheel.  
And the Voot moved downwards, under the huge asteroid, avoiding danger.  
"WHEEEEEE!" Gir cheered.

The asteroids had stopped comming. The Voot stopped moving all crazy like.  
"WOOOOO! HIGH SCORE!" cried Gir.  
Dib tried not to vomit, but he couldn't hold it in.  
"HEY, YOU MAKING OATMEAL!" cried Gir.

* * *

Zim stopped the ship in FoodCourtia's parking lot.  
The horrible flashbacks returned to him.  
He shook his head.  
"Well," he said. "I'll wait for you here."  
Gaz glanced at Zim.  
"Don't you dare leave me here." she warned.  
Zim thought of how perfect that would be, but then he remembered the Dib was in _his_ Voot with Gir.  
"Yeah yeah, just hurry." said Zim. "Oh and if you can, bring me something!"  
"Like what?" asked Gaz.  
"I dunno, a drink, maybe?" said Zim, handing Gaz some alien money.  
Gaz jumped out of the ship. Zim kept an eye on her.  
He noticed three huge male aliens watching her walk by. They laughed, elbowed eachother and muttered something in another language.

Zim turned back and put the disguise he'd worn on, just in case he needed to leave the ship.  
He looked out the window again and noticed the aliens had left.  
"Good." he said, "Now they can't harm Zim's only ride to earth."

Meanwhile, Gaz saw the many alien species and restaurants to choose from.  
She noticed a huge sign that looked like a big pizza.  
"At least is something." she said, walking in the place.  
As she walked in she noticed many boxes filled with a strange looking pizza inside.  
But somehow, it smelled delicious.  
Her stomach growled again, her mouth watered.  
She shook her head and walked to the register.

"Hello, how may I help you." said the alien that worked at the cash register.  
"Give me one of your best pizzas, and hurry, I don't have all day." said Gaz, giving an evil glare.  
"Okay!" said the alien. It said something in alien that in english translated to "Gimme a number eight!"  
"Any drinks?" asked the alien in english.  
"Two sodas. Any soda." she said. The alien called in a different language again. Then, Gaz's order floated up on a tray. The pizza box was huge, it smelled nice. There were two sodas beside it.  
"That'll be seventeen eighty two." said the alien. Gaz took out the money that Zim gave her. She didn't know how much it was so she just gave it all.  
She was too hungry to care how much she had given.  
"Keep the change." she said, walking out with her food.  
The alien blinked twice at the money.  
"WOOOOO-HOOOOO!" it cheered.

Gaz wished Zim hadn't chickened out and left her by herself. She didn't know what flavor pizza she had, or what sodas she'd gotten.  
And specially she didn't know how much money she told that alien to keep.  
All she knew is she just wanted to eat and go home.  
She looked for the parking lot. Walking many different places.  
Until she'd realized something wasn't right.

Everytime she turned around, she saw the same three aliens that she'd seen when she walked out the parking lot.  
Had they been following her?  
She sighed and kept walking foward, looking back every minute.  
They were in fact following her.  
She felt some fear, fear it might be some undercover spacecops trying to take her back to planet Jail.  
Or maybe they were something worse.  
She started walking faster. The aliens still followed her.  
The faster she walked, the faster they moved along.

They followed her all the way into the parking lot.  
She finally heard one of their voices.  
"Hey cutie, where ya' goin'?" asked one of them. She turned to face them, but there were only two of them.  
Both had evil grins on their faces.  
She turned back, but saw the missing alien in front of her. Blocking her way.  
"Wait, we haven't gotten to know eachother yet." he laughed. All three of them laughed and started closing in on Gaz.

"If you want to live, then I'd reccomend you step back and leave me alone." said Gaz.  
The three aliens laughed.  
"Ain't she a doll!" said one of them.  
They got closer. Gaz felt her hands clench the pizza box, poking holes into it. She was ready to kill the first alien that makes the mistake of touching her.  
"Now now princess, we ain't gonna hurt you. We just wanna have some fun!" laughed another alien.  
"Just try." said Gaz.  
"Whoaaa!" they laughed again.  
But as their hands approached closer to her, she clenched her hands even harder, she could feel the pizza crust.  
They all jumped, to try to get on top of her, but Gaz jumped up, so high, the three aliens jumped into eachother.  
"Hey! Get back here!" yelled one of them.  
Gaz landed, still holding the pizza box, and ran off.  
The aliens cursed in their language and ran after her.

"We ain't done little female!" yelled one of them. Then there was a horrible sound, like a scream.  
Gaz turned and saw more aliens that looked a lot like those three gather up.  
"I can take down all of you, failures." said Gaz. She set the pizza box on top of another ship and got ready to fight.  
The aliens all ran towards her. Gaz stood still.  
They launched themselves at her, Gaz kicked the first one, punched the second one. She flipped the hird one and launched the fourth one against the fifth one.  
But the next one grabbed her arms. She kicked, hoping she'd kick their "weak spot", but another one held her legs.  
They all surrounded her, laughing.  
"Don't worry, we'll go easy on you." said one of them.  
They got closer, not seeing a dark aura comming from Gaz.

Before they knew it, they were all blown away from her, while she still stood on the same spot.  
The dark aura ceased.  
She grabbed the pizza box and the sodas and walked away.  
Most of the aliens were unconscious, two of them were still moving.

* * *

"What's taking that earthling so long?" Zim muttered. There was a knock on the ship's door.  
Zim put his disguise on and oppened it.  
He saw Gaz with a box of pizza and two sodas.  
"What took you so long?" yelled Zim.  
"There was a little interference, now start the ship." said Gaz, handing Zim a soda.

Gaz shut the door behind her, and saw two of those huge aliens running towards the ship.  
"Zim, start the ship, now." said Gaz. Zim started the engines and flew the ship out of the parking lot.  
Gaz kept staring through the window and saw a ship follow them.  
"NO ONE BEATS ME UP AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! YOU CAN'T RUN FROM B18-2!" yelled the alien through speakers.  
Zim turned to see who had said that. It was a bigger ship, following them.

"Gaz-human! What have you done?" asked Zim.  
"So I might've beaten up those guys, so what?" said Gaz.  
"Why?" asked Zim.  
Gaz said nothing, she just took a bite of her pizza slice (which suprisingly tasted good) and ignored Zim.  
"Just get us out of here." said Gaz.

Zim drove the ship faster. To Zim's relief, they were out of FoodCourtia.  
The bad news, they were being followed by that B18-2 guy.  
"Prepare to be annhialated!" said B18-2.  
Zim and Gaz turned to see his ship had taken out a laser cannon.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" cried Zim. Gaz closed the pizza box and walked to the ship's controllers.  
"Move!" she said, pushing Zim out of the way.

She took over the controllers and made the ship go faster.  
"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed B18-2 as he pressed a button.  
Soon the laser cannon was loading up.  
"Hold on to something." said Gaz.  
Zim looked around for something to hold on to.  
Then Gaz felt the alien holding her.  
"You are so dead." muttered Gaz.

The laser shot a huge laser beam.  
Gaz moved levers and the ship had moved sideways, avoiding the laser.  
"WHAT?" yelled B18-2. "You won't get away with this!"  
He kept shooting at the ship, Gaz moved the ship out of danger and pressed some buttons.  
Zim stared at Gaz controlling the ship.  
He was amazed. Of course, he thought he was still better.

The enemy ship tried to gain speed, he tossed another laser beam at Zim and Gaz's ship.  
"Gaz-human! look out!" yelled Zim.  
Gaz turned and saw the beam heading for them. She tried to move the ship, almost succeding.  
The laser hit the side of the ship, knocking both Gaz and Zim to the floor.  
Zim landed in top of Gaz.  
Gaz stared at his eyes. She knew she should've kicked him off her by now.  
Zim knew this was no time to stop and stare at the human's suprised golden brown eyes.  
He just couldn't help himself.  
Gaz felt the weird mix of feelings grow inside of her again.  
Zim felt a weird feeling in his PAK, a sort of tickeling feeling.

They would've stayed like that all day, looking into eachother's eyes, watching eachother blush...  
But Gaz remembered they were in the middle of a battle with an alien stalker.  
She pushed Zim off her and took the ship's controls again.  
Zim just lay there, thinking that what had felt like minutes, were only a few seconds.

"What's wrong?" yelled B18-2, "Can't fight?"  
Gaz growled as turned the ship to face the enemy. She grinned as she pressed a big blue button.  
The ship had taken out three laser cannons. Two from the sides, one at the top.  
B18-2 was loading his cannon, and Gaz loaded hers as well.

Zim got up and stared at Gaz. She kept pressing the button.  
A bar on top of the button showed how much the laser had charged.  
It was fully powered.  
Zim saw B18-2 still holding the button that charged his laser. He let go of it.  
He turned to Gaz and saw she'd let go of the laser as well.

And then, _BAM!

* * *

_

Gah! I confuse myself a lot!

I heard IZ came back on Nictoons Network, but I can't watch it because I don't have the channel.

I was also watching Angry Beavers on demand, but something happened an it freezed.

Psycho: No one cares!

Well, please leave reviews. I take the flaming too ^_^

Psycho: I don't like you! *grabs chainsaw*

Well, bye bye now!


	9. Liar Liar

Hello, welcome to the show where everything's right and quiet an lame. I've replaced this story so we learn about potatoes. Yes, potatoes.

No not really, that was my attempt at making a joke. Thanks for the reviews on last chapter, I'm glad I took Gaz out of the OOCness. *Shivers*  
Anyways keep the reviews comming. They be mah sugar!

I said it before and I'll say it again, I don't own Invader Zim.

* * *

**Liar Liar**

_Boom_

B18-2's beam and Gaz's beam both had collided against eachother, causing an explotion that blew both ships away.  
"AAAAAAAAAH! I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD DIE LIKE THIS!" cried Zim, hanging on to Gaz.  
"Shit! I can't see anything!" said Gaz, pressing buttons to get the ship to work.  
Unfortunatly, the controls didn't work, and the power of the ship had shut down.

Meanwhile, B18-2 and his ally were in the same predicament. The explotion had caused the power to not work as well.  
"MC-R5! Quick! Hit the emergency powerup button! cried B18-2.  
"THERE'S NO EMERGENCY POWERUP BUTTON!" said the other alien, whose name appearantly was MC-R5.  
"WHAT? THE SHIP DEALER LIED TO ME!" yelled B18-2. "No matter. If I can't destroy those weaklings with weapons, I'll do it with my own hands...or claws...the point is, I'll destroy them!"  
"Wooo!" said MC-R5 "We have free dinner today!"  
"You, stay here and try to fix the controls." said B18-2. He kicked the door open and jumped outside.

Meanwhile, Zim tried to fix the controls on his ship.  
"Come on, you're doing it wrong! Let me fix them! I know what to do!" said Gaz as Zim pushed her away.  
"Foolish little earth female!" yelled Zim. "Zim knows what he's doing! After all, I AM ZIM!"  
"Come on Zim, you'll probably blow up the ship." said Gaz.  
"Nonsense! Zim is doing perfectly fine!" yelled Zim.  
"No, you're not. Let me through." said Gaz.  
"Fine, but don't mess Zim up!" yelled Zim.  
Gaz rolled her eyes and grabbed some broken cords.  
"Got any tape?" asked Gaz.  
"You can't expect tape to fix this mess!" said Zim  
"No I was hoping to tape your mouth shut." said Gaz.

Zim was about to respond, but a blade that cut the roof of the ship interrupted.  
"Hello kiddies!" yelled B18-2  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US?" yelled Zim.  
"Okay...ow...you're loud" said B18-2 rubbing his ear. "Nothing with you...say, you look familiar..."  
"Haven't seen you befor." said Zim.  
"Oh, uh where was I...Oh yeah! Hand over the girl! I will annhialate her!" said B18-2  
"Just try." said Gaz, pushing Zim out of the way.

B18-2 leaped to attack Gaz, but she moved out of the way.  
Zim watched the fight. He thought about going to Gaz's rescue.  
_Come on Zim! This is the chance to make things right!_ said Zim's conscience.  
Zim sighed.  
"I'm doing this for the Voot!" said Zim.  
He leaped and landed on B18-2's face.  
"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" B18-2 cried. He pushed Zim off of him.  
Zim landed next to Gaz.

"Don't touch her!" said Zim.  
Gaz looked at him with a shocked face. Was he seriously standing up for her?  
"Aw, does your _boyfriend_ need to fight for you?" laughed B18-2.  
"Zim, leave! I can handle it!" said Gaz. "Wait..._boyfriend_? You're going down!"

Gaz jumped at B18-2 and kicked his face. Some fangs fell out of his mouth.  
"Gaz-human!" called Zim. Gaz turned to see what was wrong and she saw the other alien grab Zim.  
Before she could do something, B18-2 pushed her down and ran towards MC-R5.  
"What are you doing? That's not the girl!" said B18-2.  
"I know, but look!" said MC-R5, showing a "Wanted" flyer with Zim's photo on it. "This is the guy that Sizz Lorr is offering a reward for!"  
"I knew I'd seen him somewhere!" cried B18-2.

Gaz was confused.  
"What's going on?" she asked.  
"This is why Zim doesn't like FoodCourtia!" yelled Zim.  
"Aw shut up! We're gonna be rich!" cried B18-2. "Goodbye little girl!"  
Gaz was about to attack them both, but MC-R5 tossed a smoke grenade.  
"Agh!" Gaz coughed. "You better let him go!"  
Gaz saw them leave. They took Zim with them.

She looked out the window and saw their ship leave.  
The oxygen in the ship was running low.  
She could barely breathe.  
_"If I die..."_ she thought, _"...I'm blaming Dib for it..."_

* * *

Dib and Gir were still in the Voot, appearantly heading nowhere.  
Dib sighed, Gir copied him.  
"You know what, I think I'll turn the ship around and head back to earth." said Dib.  
"Yay! Tacos!" cried Gir.  
"Yeah..." said Dib. But before he turned the ship around, a computarized voice stopped him.

"ENEMY SHIP AHEAD." said the computer.  
Dib and Gir looked up.  
"Hi ship!" waved Gir.  
Dib saw the ship. It looked empty. Who knows why Zim's ship had recognized it as an enemy ship.  
Maybe because there was smoke comming from it.  
Then again, that wasn't very normal.

"Okay, this is what I'm gonna do." said Dib.  
"You gonna make more oatmeal?" asked Gir.  
Dib facepalmed.  
"No, I'm not gonna make oatmeal, I wasn't even making oatmeal in the first place!" said Dib. "I'm gonna go check out what's wrong with that ship."  
"Oooooh!" said Gir.  
"Don't forget to take pictures." said Dib. Gir nodded.  
Dib put on an air helmet and jumped out of the Voot.  
He looked inside the ship. A cloud of smoke covered everything inside.

"Hello?" called Dib. "Can anyone hear me?"  
Nothing.  
Dib saw someone's shadow inside. A short shadow.  
"Hello? Are you okay?" asked Dib. But the only sound he heard was coughing and gasps for air.  
"I'm going in!" yelled Dib. He jumped in the ship and saw someone inside.  
He tried to see what the creature was through the smoke.  
It looked human. It had pale skin and a human hand with fingers.  
"Zim's ship must've recognized the human inside as an enemy." he said. He waited for the smoke to clear up, and saw violet hair.  
He immediatly recognized the person.

"Gaz?" called Dib.  
It was indeed Gaz. "Gaz? Are you okay?" called Dib.  
Gaz wanted to call Dib an idiot. It was obvious she wasn't okay. But she kept coughing.  
"I think she's running out of oxygen!" said Dib.  
If Gaz wasn't too busy gasping for breath, she would've rolled her eyes.

"I have to do something fast!" thought Dib. He carried Gaz out of the ship, took a deep breath and took off his helmet and placed it on Gaz's head.  
Gaz took in deep breaths.  
Dib smiled, but his smile faded away when Gaz punched him.  
"It's obvious I wasn't okay!" yelled Gaz.  
Dib and Gaz went inside the Voot, where Gir waited happily.  
"HI GAZZY!" he greeted.  
Dib closed the Voot's windshield and exhaled.  
"Where's Zim?" he asked.  
"Some aliens took him." said Gaz.  
"MAH MASTER'S IN DANGER!" said Gir. Gaz noticed his arm.  
"What happened to you?" asked Gaz.  
"Big head pulled mah arm! OWIE!" cried Gir.  
Gaz glanced at Dib.

Dib smirked nervously.  
"It was the only way to get Zim to save you." said Dib.  
Gaz was about to hurt Dib, but his last sentence made her freeze.  
"You blackmailed Zim into saving me?" asked Gaz.  
"Yeah." said Dib. "Why else would he save you?"  
Gaz felt fury build in.  
Zim lied to her again.  
And she'd fallen for it.  
She growled. She felt stupid for believing someone actually cared for her.  
Specially someone like Zim.

She wasn't gonna cry over it this time. She had to kill him.  
She had to make sure he learned his lesson.  
She had to make sure Zim didn't think she was a stupid girl who falls for sweet words.  
"Dib," she said, "turn the ship around. We're going for Zim."  
"What? Why?" asked Dib. "We can leave him there and earth will be safe once again! Not to mention he kidna-"  
Before Dib could finish that sentence, Gaz choked him.  
"Listen to me, he never kidnapped me. After we go back to earth, we will _NEVER_ speak of this again!" said Gaz.  
Dib nodded. Gaz dropped him.  
"Now turn the ship around." said Gaz. Dib obeyed.  
"YAY! WE GONNA SAVE MAH MASTER!" cheered Gir.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zim was locked up in a cage.  
He tried pulling the bars open. But nothing.  
He tried using the lasers built in his PAK, but it didn't do anything either.  
"I command you to let Zim go!" he yelled.

B18-2 and MC-R5 turned and laughed.  
"Sorry, but we're gonna be rich and there's nothing you can do about it." said B18-2.  
"Yeah, now be quiet. We're almost at FoodCourtia." said MC-R5.  
"I WILL NOT GO BACK THERE!" yelled Zim. "Release me! NOW!"  
B18-2 and MC-R5 laughed again.

Zim had to get out of there. But there was no way he could escape.  
FoodCourtia was closer now.  
"Oh by the way," said B18-2, "I like you little friend."  
Zim was disgusted, he could tell B18-2 wanted to do horrible things to Gaz.  
He was furious when B18-2 and MC-R5 were talking about doing dirty things to her if she came to his rescue.  
He knew now why Gaz had beaten them up.  
"YOU BETTER NOT DO ANYTHING TO HER!" yelled Zim.  
B18-2 and MC-R5 turned to him and laughed.  
"Don't sweat it boy, she's probably dead anyways." said MC-R5.  
Zim still wasn't sure why he was so furious at that comment.  
"It's for the Voot." said Zim.  
_No Zim, it's not just for the Voot, _said Zim's conscience.  
"Oh shut up!" said Zim.

"Next stop, FoodCourtia!" said MC-R5.  
Zim saw FoodCourtia get closer. But he also saw something block the way.  
A very familiar ship.  
It was his Voot Cruiser, with Dib, Gir, and Gaz inside.  
"You just don't give up, do you little girl." said B18-2.  
"I never lose." said Gaz.

* * *

  
I'm not so impressed with this chapter. It was sort of short-ish to me.

Specially the first part of it.

Anyways I sort of have an idea of how the story will end, and I can tell we're getting closer to the end.

Keep those reviews comming!


	10. Live And Let Die

I'm so sorry for not updating in ages!

Psycho: You should be sorry for updating.

**Disclaimer: **I think we all know who the owner of the show is.

* * *

**Live And Let Die**

"Gaz? Who are they?" asked Dib. Gaz didn't reply, she just glared at the huge alien in the ship across from them. She saw as B18-2 hit MC-R5's shoulder. MC-R5 ran towards a cage with Zim in it and went somewhere else in the ship. B18-2 grabbed a gravity hammer and jumped out of the ship. Gaz knew this meant battle time. She looked at Dib, who was still waiting for an answer.

"I need you to get inside that ship and take down the other alien!" said Gaz.  
"What?" yelled Dib. "If you haven't noticed, he'll RIP MY ARMS OFF!"  
"Take the robot with you." said Gaz, "I'll take the big guy."  
Gaz put on the air helmet, and got ready for battle. But before she left, she turned to Dib.  
"One more thing," she said, "NO PICTURES!"

Gaz jumped out of the ship, the huge alien covered her way. B18-2 smirked.  
"Sorry, princess, but your boyfriend is gonna make us a lot of monies!" he laughed.  
Gaz cringed. He'd branded Zim as her _boyfriend_ again. She wasn't gonna let it slide this time.  
She ran towards the huge alien, ready to attack, but the alien moved out of her way.  
She turned and noticed B18-2 closing in, with his gravity hammer aimed at her.

* * *

Dib had managed to make his way in the ship...by crashing the Voot against it. He and Gir jumped out of the Voot and walked ahead. Gir jumped around, while Dib stared at everything in amazement. His hand flinched to the camera, but he remembered Gaz strictly said no pictures. Instead, he walked ahead, Gir walking behind him.

"DIBSTINK!" called a voice from behind him. Dib turned and saw his nemesis caged up and beaten up. Dib walked quietly to the Irken, while Gir skipped around everywhere in the ship. Zim saw his enemy close in, a smirk spread around Dib's face.  
"Oh the irony." said Dib.

"Where is your sister?" asked Zim.  
"She's outside fighting the fat alien." said Dib.  
"Get me out of here, we've got to help her before it's too late!"  
"I was actually planning to keep you locked up...and what do you mean by _too late_?"  
"BEHIND YOU!"

Dib turned and saw the thinner alien behind him ready to punch his face. As the fist closed in, Dib ducked, causing MC-R5's fist to hit the cage and Zim. The hurt Irken grasped his face as the other alien grasped his hand. By the time he looked back at the puny human, he'd ran away.  
"Oh no you don't! You will not escape MC-R5!" yelled MC-R5 as he followed Dib. Zim watched them leave.

"MC-R5? Who comes up with this names?" asked Zim. Zim noticed Gir jumping around, holding random items with his right arm.  
"GIR!" Zim called. Gir turned to his master and smiled.  
"Mastah! You okay!" called Gir.  
"Hush Gir! Now help me get out of here!"  
"Okie dokie!"

Gir jumped on the cage and tried to break the cage open, but with his left arm not working, it was useless. Gir looked down as tears started to escape his eyes.  
"I'm sorry mastuh..." sobbed Gir. Zim sighed and stared at the items Gir had dropped. Between them, was a key. He knew where he'd seen them before. MC-R5 had it hanging from his belt.

"Gir, what is that?" asked Zim.  
"Ionno, the big guy dropped it when he ran after big head!" said Gir "You wants?"  
"Yes. Give to Zim!"

Gir tossed the key, but Zim failed to catch it.

"Again, Gir! I have to get out of here before it's too late!" yelled Zim as Gir picked up the key and tried tossing it again.

* * *

Gaz jumped and the gravity hammer missed her. She floated for a while and kicked B18-2 right in the face; green goo slid down his face.  
"That better be blood." muttered Gaz.  
B18-2 launched himself at Gaz, and punched her in the gut. Gaz clutched her abdomen in pain and let herself down to the roof of the ship, not noticing the gravity hammer about to hit her.

_POW_!

B18-2 hit Gaz with the gravity hammer , pushing her to the very edge of the ship.  
"Ready to give up, little girl?" asked B18-2. Gaz pushed herself up and faced the disgusting alien. He was holding the gravity hammer right above her head. His smirk couldn't get any wider. Gaz stood up, clenched her fists and sent her typical death glare.

"I. NEVER. LOSE!" she yelled as the dark aura around her appeared again. B18-2 backed up as she started to levitate, leaving a circle of violet flames where she'd been standing.  
Gaz raised her arms and the flames grew bigger. If it had been possible, thunder would have been heard.

"I am not afraid of you! You're just a little girl after all! What are you gonna do? _Cry_?" yelled B18-2. If he'd known what Gaz had been through earlier he would have chosen his words carefully. Gaz remembered showing her weaker side, and in front of someone who she believed could be the first that could care about her. She growled as she shook the humilliating flashbacks away.

It felt as if the universe had stopped to watch the epic battle between an anguered human and a greedy alien. B18-2 let out a war yell and ran towards the human. She just levitated, surrounded by the flames. He grabbed his gravity hammer, ready to crush her skull, but the hammer had been stopped. No matter how much B18-2 tried, he couldn't move the hammer.  
And before he knew it, the hammer exploded right before his eyes.

"Giving up?" asked Gaz.  
"That's what you think you little worm!" yelled B18-2.  
"Too bad. I've been wanting to do this for a while now."

Gaz curled her hands into fists and punched B18-2 right in the gut, so hard, her fist went through his gut. She could feel the alien's slimy, odd intestines. She got a grip on them and ripped them right out of him. The green goo splat out after Gaz ripped out the gray intestines. B18-2 let out a grunt and fell back. He gasped a few times, while Gaz came closer, an evil smirk forming in her face.  
"You...bitch..." gasped out B18-2. Had they been open, B18-2 would've seen Gaz roll her eyes at his agony.

Gaz just stomped on the dying alien, until he stopped moving. She kicked the corpse one last time and walked inside the ship, where another unfortunate soul would be doomed.

* * *

Dib finally came to a dead end. The enraged MC-R5 had finally found him. The alien smirked evily as he got closer and took out an energy sword. Dib reached in his pocket and took out his powerful...camera.

"Aw crap." moaned Dib. MC-R5 laughs.  
"What's wrong, meat bag, no weapons?" laughed MC-R5.  
"N-no...this is a very advanced weapon from where I come from!" said Dib.  
"And what exactly can you do with that device?" yelled MC-R5.

Dib thought for a moment. What could a camera do to beat his foe? Or a better question would be...what _couldn't_ a camera do? Dib smirked as an idea formed. For a moment, he swore he could feel a lightbulb light up inside his brain. He grabbed the camera and aimed at MC-R5, who still couldn't stop laughing at Dib's "weapon."  
Dib knew Gaz had strictily ordered no pictures, but it was for his own safety.

"Well, I can just do this..." said Dib as he pressed the "capture" button. The camera's fash blinded MC-R5, who in response, screamed as he put his hands over his eyes.  
"No! My eyes! MY EYES ARE MELTING! GAAAAH!" yelled MC-R5. As soon as he uncovered his vision, Dib noticed MC-R5's alien eyes were teary. Dib laughed as he saw the picture of the alien.

"Look! It stole your soul!" said Dib. MC-R5 saw the picture with a blurry vision. He rubbed his eyes a little and kept screaming his head off. Maybe cameras were a little useful when it came to alien attacks.

"NO! MY SOUL HAS BEEN STOLEN! I AM A HOLLOW SHELL! AAAH!" screamed MC-R5. "You shall pay for robbing my soul, meat bag! I will-"  
Before MC-R5 could finish his threat, Dib snapped another picture of the confused alien. This time, blinding the alien and making him dizzy enough to drop his weapon. Dib smirked as he kept taking pictures of the alien. As he did this, he slowly reached for the energy sword on the ground, but someone grabbed it before him.

"What did I say about pictures, Dib?" yelled Gaz, holding the energy sword. Dib gulped as he put the camera down, hoping Gaz would understand the camera had helped him.  
"Give it to me, Dib." said Gaz. Her voice was being drowned in MC-R5's screams, but Dib got an idea of what Gaz had said. He sighed and handed her the camera, and she smashed the camera against MC-R5's head, breaking it to pieces.

"Awh, come on Gaz! That was my new camera! And it had nightvision!" moaned Dib.  
"Shuttup." said Gaz. She stabbed the energy sword through MC-R5's neck, and MC-R5 stopped breathing. Dib screamed at the sight of his little sister taking out the sword lodged in the alien's neck and stabbing it in his back. She repeated this process again and again.

"Gaz! I think he's dead now! Stop! You're overdoing it!" yelled Dib. Gaz finally stopped stabbing the corpse and tried to catch her breath. She knew she wasn't quite done yet. She shook the energy sword to get rid of some of the green goop on it, and then turned to Dib.

"Dib, where is Zim?" she said. Dib gave her an odd look.  
"He's in that storage room." said Dib. "Why do you-"  
"Stay here. If I see you spying, this sword will poke your right lung." said Gaz.

Dib gulped and nodded. Gaz pointed the sword at him one more time before she ran in the storage room. No matter how much he wanted to, he decided not to spy on Zim and Gaz's conversation. What could possibly have happenned in that ship? What did Zim do that made Gaz want to find him so much? It was bad...right? Dib couldn't stand not knowing, but he also couldn't stand being stabbed with an alien weapon...repeatedly.

Dib sighed and looked at the dead alien before him.  
"Gaz has got some major issues..." he said.

* * *

I AM SO SORRY FOR THIS SUCKY CHAPTER D: And for the LOOONG wait!  
I felt uninspired. I really made over fifteen changes to this chapter.  
Good news: We're almost done.  
Bad news: ...eh...I don't know...I ran out of ice cream?

So as you can see, I was so uninspired I used Halo weapons in this chapter...and EVEN a camera. Please forgive my suckyness...

P.S this will probably be the last chapter though. Richard Horvitz was a ZATR supporter and it made me sad and made me question ZAGR and now I LOVE ZATR :D OH YES IMMA TURN THIS INTO A ZATR STORY...Somehow...

...

APRIL FOOL'S! :3 I'm having to much fun with my fail gore and I will always love ZAGR ;3


	11. What's Said Is Done

Next chapter. YES I UPDATED.

P.S Yes guys, I'm alive :3 And yes the P.M's did help me get a little more inspired.

**Disclaimer:** Hi, my name's Ella, not Jhonen Vazquez. Therefore, I do not own the show. KTHNXBAI.

* * *

**What's Said Is Done**

Gaz walked in the storage room, looking for the one living thing that had made her _feel_.  
"I hope you like your squeedly spooch, Zim, because you'll get to see it everyday in a jar." she muttered as she walked further down the storage room. She walked past the crashed Voot and there, she saw his victim. She hid behind some crates and kept an eye on her pray and noticed Zim yelling at Gir, and Gir throwing a key at him. Zim kept ranting about how advanced S. should have an ability to toss, while Gir kept laughing everytime the key hit the ground.

Gaz slowly walked towards the back of the cage. Zim didn't notice her since he was too busy with the whole key issue. Before Gir could toss the key again, Gaz sliced the chain holding up the cage with the energy sword. The cell fell and Zim picked himself up. He turned and saw the only human he had been worrying about lately. He really hoped there wasn't really any sparks flying out of his PAK like he felt there were.

"Gaz-human!" yelled Zim. "You're alive!"  
"Yes." said Gaz, ignoring how happy Zim's voice sounded.  
"GAZZY!" yelled Gir.  
"You. Out. NOW." said Gaz.  
"But I has to-"  
"No. Out. And give me the key."

Without any more arguements, Gir handed Gaz the key and ran out of the storage room laughing his head off. Zim let a sigh escape him, and then covered his mouth, hoping she hadn't heard him. Gaz messed around with the key for a bit, glaring at Zim. There was an akward silence. Zim stared at her. His squeedly spooch twisting, his PAK...malfunctioning...his antennae twiching. He couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"So..." started Zim. Gaz stopped playing with the key.  
"You think I wouldn't figure it out?" said Gaz.  
"Eh?" asked Zim, baffled.  
"Your lie. You know, the whole 'I care about you blah blah' thing? It was in chapter 7..."  
"...Oh...that..." said Zim, who couldn't come up with a response.

He remembered what he'd told her, and how her eyes sparkled when she heard it.  
_"I couldn't leave you there for long,I made a promise, and when Zim makes a special promise, I keep them."_he'd said. Oh yes, he had managed to fool her. He thought he should've gotten an award for perfect acting...

"Wait a minute..." thought Zim. "She found out?"  
He remembered what his conscience had told him afterwards.  
_"If she finds out you lied to her, she'll MURDER you..."_  
"Uh oh..." said Zim.

Gaz sliced the cage with the sword, and Zim tried to run. Gaz wasn't gonna let that happen. She grabbed Zim by the neck if his jail uniform and pointed the sword at him. Zim gulped, his eyes wide open as the sword poked his torso. Somewhere inside his head, a little conscience laughing.

"Don't make any sound." whispered Gaz. "We don't want Dib to hear you die."

"Gaz! Wait!" whispered Zim. "I know lying wasn't the best alternative but..."  
"Oh no, it's not only that." whispered Gaz. "It's also the fact you even took me out of Earth in the first place. For the sake of my reputation, you must die."  
"I promise to never speak of this!" Zim said, almost too loud.  
"Promise? Yeah, right." Gaz said. "If you don't remember, you lied about promising me something. Nothing you can say can keep you alive now, Zim. You saw a side of me you weren't supposed to see. For crying outloud Zim, you and I..."  
"...Kissed?"  
"It wasn't a kiss. It was..."  
"What was it then? You hug me, you beat me up, you kiss me and then try to kill me! What is the matter with you?" Zim yelled. "YOU HUMANS AND YOUR PITIFUL EMOTIONS!"

Before Gaz responded, Dib ran in the room and saw the scene. His jaw dropped when he saw his little sister, the one who had refused to help him destroy Zim, was actually going to kill Zim by herself...and this over something that had happenned between them. But what did he do? It must've been bad.

"G-Gaz? What's going on?" asked Dib as he walked towards them. Behind him, ran Gir, who had a rather frightful look on his face. His eyes tearing up.

"No Gazzy! Dunn kill my mastah!" cried the robot. "HE WAS SO YOUNG! BWAAAA!"  
"I thought I told you both to stay outside." growled Gaz.  
"Gaz...I'm sorry, I heard Zim scream and I didn't want to miss him being beaten up by my sister. But when I saw this, I couldn't be any prouder Gaz!" said Dib with a smile forming in his face.

Gaz looked at Zim, who was now holding her hand in his, in hopes to get away. At least that's what she thought. She held up the sword and Zim closed his eyes; hoping that it'd be a painless, quick death. Then again, he though, Gaz wasn't that forgiving. He'd be luck to get Gaz to believe that this time, he was actually very sorry.

"C'mon Gaz!" Dib yelled. "What are you waiting for? The safety of Earth rests in your hands!"  
"Noooo Gazzy! I loveded my mastah! Sooo muuuch!" cried Gir.

Gaz growled at the encouragement her brother was giving her. She thought about it for a moment. If she killed Zim now, Dib would always bug her and thank her for helping him save the Earth and what not. Not to mention, Zim took most of Dib's time. With Zim dead, Dib would be twice as annoying since he wouldn't have anything, or anyone, to keep him occupied. She really hated Dib right now.

She groaned at the conclusion, tossed the sword aside, and tossed Zim on the ground.  
Dib's smile faded away and Gir stopped sobbing. Zim openned his eyes and Gaz just stood there, not looking at anyone, but glaring at the roof.

"What? But Gaz! He's gonna-" started Dib. Gaz turned her glare at him and Dib stopped talking.

"Go with the robot to Zim's ship. I'll meet you there in a second." said Gaz.  
"But...but-" started Dib.  
"Go, NOW." said Gaz.

Dib sighed and walked to the Voot, Gir following him with the biggest and goofiest grin on his face. Zim looked at Gaz, confused. Gaz turned and caught his stare. He hated his little smirk that formed on his face.

"What?" Gaz asked.  
"Zim would like to know your reasons for not killing me." said Zim.  
"You keep my brother busy and away from me." said Gaz.  
"Are you positive it was that?"  
"Don't make me get the sword."

Zim shrugged and started walking to the ship, but Gaz grabbed his arm. He turned to see the human with a very serious look on her face.

"What now?" he asked.  
"I want to make sure that NONE of this ever gets out." said Gaz. "Bloaty's NEVER happenned, you DIDN'T kidnap me, we were NEVER in Planet Jail, I NEVER saved you from aliend that kidnapped you, you NEVER saved me from Planet Jail, I NEVER cried and most importantly, we NEVER kissed. Got it?"  
"Gaz-human, believe me when I say, this has been one of the most annoying adventures that Zim has been through. I wouldn't want to remember this, ever." said Zim, hoping the comment had hurt Gaz as much as her comment hurt him.  
"We're just gonna forget this ever happenned, we'll go back to Earth and NEVER talk to eachother, unless it's necessary."  
"Yes, yes. NEVER!"  
"Good."  
"Yep."

It was all akwardly silent, Gaz and Zim stared at eachother for a while. She was about to walk towards the Voot, but Zim was on her way. Before she could tell him to get out of her way, he pulled her towards him and planted a kiss on her lips. Gaz blushed as she struggled to get him off her. Zim pushed her away and smirked. Gaz looked dazed for a while, but shook her head and glared at the alien.

"What was that? You MUST be begging for me to kill you!" yelled Gaz.  
"This all will be forgotten anyways, little Gaz. Just wanted to have one last taste of your lips before we never talk to eachother again. Besides, it will never happen again." said Zim. "Your cheeks are still red."

Before Gaz could hurt him, he ran to the Voot. Gaz growled but then sighed and paced towards the place the ship had crashed.

"It will never happen again..." she muttered as she finally walked in the Voot, where Dib, Zim and Gir had been waiting.

"What took you so long?" asked Dib. Gaz ignored the question and sat down.  
"Let's just go. It's been a long day." said Gaz.

Dib shrugged and turned away, facing the window. He still wondered what had happenned between Gaz and Zim while he was away. What type of things he could've done to her. Oh his porr little sister.

"Voot engines, ready." said Zim. "Let's go home!"

The Voot started and drove away from the ship, heading back to Earth.

* * *

Yep...I guess this chapter sucked more than anything I could've ever written; and sorry, I just had to break the fourth wall. I know Gaz's reason to not kill Zim is sort of lame but it seemed perfectally fitting. Besides, Zim has to be alive for the other episodes.

Hehehe I got you all good with my April Fool's joke xD I FEEL ACCOMPLISHED!

I added a tiny ZAGR moment because this_ IS_ a ZAGR story. And yes I know, I went crazy with the caps on :3

It's not over yet ;) so stick around!

**Angry mob:** BOOOOO! *get pitchforks*


	12. Gorgeous Nightmare

Sorry. I am late again. But I have been out trying to find my inspiration. And hey, I found some! Not only will I continue this story with a fair chapter, but I shall bake a cake! :3

Like most of you know, I do not own Invader Zim.

* * *

**Gorgeous Nightmare**

The ride back to Earth had been rather an akward ride, since everyone decided it would be best to be quiet. Gir hadn't even made a squeal throughout the ride, for he had fallen asleep on Gaz's lap. Gaz could've pushed the robot off her, but she decided it was best to let him sleep. She gazed out her window, and even though she hated to admit it, she was actually kind of hoping something would hold them all up in space again; because she knew once they reach Earth, all that had happened between her and Zim would be ignored, but never forgotten. At least, she would never forget it. Knowing Zim, he would forget in less than an hour. Who knew, maybe he'd forgotten already.

Zim despised everything that was going on right now; from the akward silence, to everything that had happened in this absurd adventure with Dib's monster of a sister. Getting revenge on her was probably one of the worst ideas he'd come up with, yet, he was somehow glad he did it; and he hated that. He didn't even know why was he even bothering to take both pig smellies back to their home safely. Why not ditch them in the middle of nowhere, and return to Earth so he can invade it without any obstacle? No Dib to foil his plans and annoy him in a daily basis, and most of all, no Gaz. But what had Gaz done to him? His PAK sent out sparks at the thoughts of the way she would threaten him, the way she would hurt him, the way she had saved him. She was one tough cookie, and Zim liked her challenging ways.

_"No, no! She's just another disgusting she-human."_ thought Zim,_ "Not quite like the other ones, and maybe even, a bit smarter than me. Something about her that I can't quite place my finger on, has made my PAK all...malfunctional. Come on, Zim, get ahold of yourself! You are an Irken Invader, and you shall not feel weakened by an enemy. Just drop them here, the lack of oxygen shall kill them..."_

Zim was about to activate the doors on the floor and leave both Gaz and Dib to die. He turned to see his victims, but once he caught Gaz's eyes staring at him, he froze. She quickly looked down, trying to hide her sudden blush with her hair. Zim held back a chuckle. He just couldn't forget how much he liked Gaz's way of hiding her emotions, and the way her cheeks changed colors when she was embarrased. He glanced back at the button, then back at Gaz, who was now staring out the window. He sighed and looked back out the window.

_"Just be glad, pig-smellies,"_ thought Zim, _"be glad that I have decided today is not your day to go."_

Dib didn't feel like argueing with Zim. He was way too tired to start an arguement right now. Not only that, but it would probably annoy his sister and she'd hurt them both until they could be quiet. Speaking of his sister, he had noticed Gaz had acted a bit strange. Dib understood that the reason his sister had let Zim live was just to annoy him. But he knew there was something strange going on between them. He noticed Gaz was upset once he told her the real reason Zim had gone back for her...and Gaz didn't take it too kindly. What did she think Zim's reason was? Did she think, maybe, that Zim cared for her? What had Zim done to make her think that? Dib's head was spinning with questions. He felt the need to ask his sister what had this alien done to her, but he knew he would get a beating in return. Gaz had clearly said she didnt want anything reminding her of this adventure.

Finally, after what seemed to be forever, the Voot cruiser finally landed on Zim's front yard. Dib tried to see if there were any neighbors in sight, and there were. A big smirk formed on his face as he jumped out of the Voot and ran to the middle of the cul-de-sac.

"LOOK!" yelled Dib, getting all of the neighbors' attention. "AN ALIEN SHIP!"

Gaz and Zim noticed the neighbors watching the ship in awe. Zim immediatly ran out to try to convince the humans that it was just Dib's insane ways. But before he was able to speak, Dib pointed at him, yelling at the top of his lungs: "LOOK! AN ALIEN!"

Zim froze when he realized he had forgotten to put on his disguise. He glared at the Dib and tried to say something, but the people's stare of fright and disgust. Among the chattering, he heard comments like "HE SO GREEEN!" and "Look mommeh! He gots antennae!" and even "Daddy, why is the other boy's head so big?"

"WAIT!" yelled Gaz as she came out of the Voot, with fake antennae on her head. Dib and Zim stared at her in confusion, and the neighbors stared at her with much more fright, thinking she was a second alien.

"Dib, what do you think you're doing? Dad said not to pull any other false alarms!" yelled Gaz. Dib was rather suprised and was about to comment until Gaz spoke before him.  
"Please excuse my stupid brother, he didn't mean to scare you. All me and Zim are doing was making props and costumes for a skool play." she said.

Dib's jaw was about to hit the floor. His sister, the one who could care less about everyone else, has just stuck out for Zim, the one who kidnapped her and left her to die in a space prision. What was going on? Why was she doing this? Could it be that maybe...no. He prayed that it wasn't what he was thinking of.

Meanwhile, Zim was as suprised as Dib was. Gaz, the Dib-sister, had taken his side and made his brother look like a total idiot. He didn't know what was going on in his PAK at that moment, but he sure knew one thing, the Gaz-beast cared for him, wether she wanted to admit it or not. Zim smirked and joined Gaz, while Dib stood there, looking as suprised as ever.

"Man, I can't believe we believed him!" said one of the neighbors.  
"Waaaah! Mommy! He made me BELIEVEEE!" cried one kid.  
"Get that insane big headed boy!" yelled another neighbor, who just happened to have a pitchfork.

Dib shook his head and noticed the angry mob comming towards him. He screamed and ran as fast as he could, while the angry mob chased him. As he ran, he wondered why had his sister taken the enemy's side. He thought he knew why, but he didn't want it to be true. Finally, he had crashed against a pole, all while the angry mob caught up with him.

Meanwhile, Gaz took off the twigs she'd put on her head and tossed them aside. Zim just smirked and walked to her. Gaz noticed the alien comming towards her and groaned. She didn't really feel like talking to him at the moment. She knew what he was gonna tell her. She knew she thought she did it for him. But the reason she did it was...well yes, part of it was for him, even if she hated to admit it. She also did it because Dib was a pest.

"Well, well, well..." said Zim. "It appears you have helped Zim out of trouble. How..eh..._cute_."  
"I didn't do it for you, Zim." said Gaz. "Dib is just...obnoxious."  
"I do not know if I shall believe this excuse of yours, little Gaz."  
"You better. I'm going home."

Gaz started walking to her house, while Zim just stood there and watched her leave. For some reason, he really couldn't bear to see her walk away. He also couldn't stand the fact she had the last say in the arguement; and nobody walks away from Zim while he's not done speaking. He ran to her side and stopped her, grabbing her arm.

"Let go of me, Zim, before I'm put on Earth jail for murder." said Gaz.  
"No one walks away from Zim while he is speaking!" hissed Zim.  
"Watch me." said Gaz as she kicked Zim's shin and kept walking.

Zim grabbed his shin in pain and noticed his target was getting away. Why was she so complicated? He hated her. He hated her attitude, her threats, her voice, and her face. She was so evil, so full of hatred, so independent, so beautiful, so...

Zim shook his head and ran to her again. Gaz ignored his prescence and kept looking straight ahead. She found funny the fact Zim always came back for more. He definitely had no idea who he was messing with. Why was he challenging her? Didin't he know it was a stupid idea?

"I despise you, did you know that?" said Zim.  
"Zim, didn't I tell you to never talk to me again?" asked Gaz.  
"You are no one to give Zim orders!"  
"I am someone to give Zim a beating."

Zim grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him, their faces seconds away from touching. Gaz just glared at him, she was so furious her face was red; or at least that was her excuse. Zim's face got closer to Gaz's, their lips only seconds away from what could be yet a third kiss.  
Just like in Gaz's dream, she was weak and the only thing she was worried about was Zim's lips trying to reach hers. Their lips were so close, they would clash in only 3..2...1...

_SMACK!_

Before Zim knew it, Gaz's hand slapped his cheek, leaving a mark there. Zim immediately grasped the side of his face in pain. He could feel his cheek throbbing. He glared at Gaz and saw her giving him the finger and holding back a giggle and a smile. He growled at her.

"You are in fact THE most annoying human being in this planet!" yelled Zim. "I swear when the Earth is mine, you'll be the first one to go! I do not care if Dib was going to be the first one, now it shall be you!"  
"I don't care Zim, just stick to your word for once and never, EVER, talk to me again!" yelled Gaz.  
"You can count on it you damned human! Good bye forever!" yelled Zim as he walked to his base.

Gaz groaned and walked home, she just wanted to lay in bed and play with her Gameslave and forget this whole nightmare, and hopefully not have to beat up Dib because he brought something up from this whole adventure. She was just so sick of everything.

"I hate him so fucking much." said Gaz.

Zim just saw her walk away. He was furious; how could such a small human cause him such rage? Why are Earth females so difficult? He groaned and walked to his base, where Gir was pounding on the door repeatedly.

"WEEEEEELMAAAAAA!" yelled Gir as he kept pounding on the door with his working arm.  
"Move aside, Gir!" yelled Zim as he oppened the door. "Oh how I hate that girl!"  
"Gazzy?" asked Gir in an innocent tone. "I like her! She purty!"  
"Do you know she dared to slap Zim? The nerve of that female!"  
"Mastah want some pudding?"  
"THERE SHALL BE NO PUDDING TALK! Now let's go fix that arm of yours, Gir."  
"Yay! Bandaids!"

Zim and Gir walked towards the toilet/elevator in the kitchen and made their way down to the lab. Zim let out a huge sigh of relief knowing he was finally home and that all that journey was behind them now. Zim, however, could not help but to think of the many glitches his PAK had made that day. What could it mean? He just sighed and told himself he would check his PAK as soon as he was done fixing Gir's arm. But for now, he was done with anything that involved Gaz.

* * *

Yeah, yeah, it was long and lame, I know. But if it makes you feel better I shall send you all Koala to give you a hug. :3  
Sorry this ending was...this way...but I got distracted by a lovely piece of pie. Well thank you all for reading. I love you all. :3


	13. The End

Did ya really think I was going to leave Gaz and Zim mad at eachother? ;-) Amused Ella is amused. Well, I want to make a decent ending for this story; I'm considering making a revised version because there is some stuff I don't seem to like much...I also thought "maybe a sequel" *gets hits by a sponge* okay, just joking with the sequel. As I was saying, this will be the official last chapter. Sorry for the wait and thanks to everyone who read this story from the beggining to end. I..*sniff* I LOVE YOU ALL.

**UPDATE:** Sorry it took me so long. I could never be satisfied with the many versions I wrote for this chapter, but I have finally come to a conclusion. I really hope you all enjoy this chapter and could find it in your hearts to forgive me for disappearing. :-)

PREPARE FOR LONG CHAPTER!

Why put a disclaimer? You all know I don't own Invader Zim. :)

* * *

**The End**

He never thought he would return back to that place. Then again, he never really expected the past events to take place. Years had passed since Zim had been taken from Earth and incarcelated for betraying the Irken Armada and stopping the Massive from invading the planet. For years, he had been stuck in an Irken Penitentiary. The loneliness of the cell brought back flashbacks from many years ago. But it probably didn't matter anymore. For all he knew, the human he enjoyed to tease on that little misadventure back then was probably all grown up; and had forgotten everything about him. He still had hope though.

The day the Massive arrived to Earth, two months after Zim had contacted them and tried to guide it towards Earth; they quickly possesed of Zim's base and imprissioned him. He remembered how sickening it felt, having the Tallest take Gir and Minimoose. He never saw them again.

He begged the Tallest to set him free. He didn't comprehend any of what was going on. They burnt him, kicked him, schocked him and kept him locked up. To his surprise, Tak was aiding them. She was the one who came up with the idea of having the moon collide against the filthy planet and leave Zim to die along with the human race. An idea that the Tallest had found quite genius. Zim overheard everything.

_"My Tallest..." he begged. "...I beg of you to explain to Zim, why must he die along with the human swine?"  
"Zim, I don't know why we didn't tell you this much earlier." said Tallest Red.  
"Because he's a moron." said Tallest Purple.  
"Eh? My Tallest, I can assure that my progress delay doesn't have..."  
"Zim, you've made no progress. We never expected anything from you..."  
"Eh?"  
"Okay, look. You are the laughing stock of Irk. We are having a huge televised event just so they watch you die! You are the shame of our species!"  
"I don't understand..."  
"I didn't think you would. Look, Zim, you were marked as a defective in Trial, but I bet you didn't understand what that meant, did you?"  
"I thought the trial was defective..."  
"No, Zim! You are not like us in any way! Your PAK, it develops emotions instead of idea. You're not the ideal Irken Invader that everyone's set and focused to be. You're...different."  
"But...Zim thought..."  
"No, Zim. You were never an invader. Nor will you ever be."_

Zim growled at the memory of that moment, however, he remembered he did something quite brave. He wouldn't accept it, he was stubborn. He was disgusted with the fact that he had been used.

* * *

_"LIES! YOU SIT ON A THRONE OF LIES! ZIM CAN BE AN INVADER! AND A DAMN GOOD ONE FOR ALL YOU KNOW! THIS PLANET IS NOT FOR YOUR TAKING! THIS PLANET IS ZIM AND ONLY ZIM'S!"_

_"Yup, he's lost it..." added Purple as he laughed and shocked him  
"My Tallest, I have disposed of Zim's idiotic servants. Now, before we face our major threat, we must dispose of Zim. I have found a place worthy of him." said Tak with a huge smirk.  
"G-GIR? Minimoose? What have you done to them, you scum!" Zim yelled.  
"Well, goodbye Zim. It is an honor to finally get rid of you!" laughed Red._

His cell was dropped in a dumpster. He looked at the sky, the moon slowly came closer. Most humans were enslaved and taken to other Irken-owned planets to serve there. Some rebels had been killed. A giant screen showed the time left for the moon to fall on Earth. Only two more days.

The next days felt hazy to remember, he just remembers that the Resisty had made another appearance. And his nemesis, the Dib child, had joined them. They had found him, managing to sneak past the Irken security cameras that televised Zim's suffering, and taken him in their new ship, which was cloaked out of the Massive's sight. He was weak from all those injuries, however, one of the Resisty members was taking care of him. He remembered her, but as he stated before, she probably forgot him.

_"Ow! Careful! Can't you see Zim is burnt there!" he yelled in pain as the girl changed his bandages.  
"I don't have to do this, y'know!" she replied angrily.  
"Ah, he's awake!" yelled Lard Nar.  
"Zim!" yelled Dib, in a cheerier tone than whenever he saw him, "We thought you wouldn't make it!"  
"Why am I here! RELEASE ME!" Zim yelled.  
"I'm afraid we can't let you do that." replied Lard Nar. "You must assist us if you want to save the planet!"  
"You must be insane if you think Zim is one to betray his kind!" yelled Zim.  
"They betrayed you, didn't they?" said the girl, as she turned her attention to a video game.  
"No...they just...ugh! The moon. Many of the Armada's ships have made a gravitational shield. It pushes the moon towards Earth by the minute. We might only have today to destroy those ships. Unfortunately, we're way out numbered."  
"Or so you think!" laughed Dib. "Agent Mothman to Dark Bootie. Did you copy?"  
"Loud and clear, Mothman." replied a voice from Dib's communicator watch.  
"Alright troops, try your best out there! We must defend the planet at whatever cost!" said Lard Nar.  
"Woo! We gon' be heroes!" cheered Schloonktapooxis.  
"Zim, you and Lard Nar have to destroy your leaders' ship." said Dib. "Gaz, they might need you too! Maybe Dad's in that ship working the gravitational shields. I have to guide those ships!"  
"Okay." she said.  
"Foolish human! We can't go in there! We'll get maimed!" said Zim.  
"No way..." said Dib, "YOU'RE SCARED!"  
"Am not!"  
"Are too!"  
"Am not!"  
"SHUT UP!" yelled Gaz. "You want to save the planet, and I'm helping! And by Bloaty's sake, if I have to help you, then you will help me save my Dad! Or else I will destroy you before the moon does!"_

_Zim agreed. He remembered that before he left, Dib told him of his organization being a World Wide one, and they had NASA as a powerful contact. They would have the amount necessary to battle those ships, as Vort had been attacked and freed from the Irken and sent ammo and ships to assist on defeating the Armada. All he had to do is destroy his leaders. _

_Suddeny, they received an attack from Tak. Gaz had told them to leave it to her. It was now a brawl between Tak and Gaz. She told them to go on, she would keep Tak entertained. He and Lard Nar nodded and proceeded to deactivate the security. Equipped with water balloons, they attacked ther guards and other workers of the ship as they made their way to face the Tallest._

_Tak had been terminated as Gaz kicked her PAK with such strength, it broke to bits. Zim made it through the Irken guards along with Lard Nar, and finally to the control rooms. The Tallest came to battle them, and they had Prof. Membrane with them. Gaz bursted through the room, but they threatened to end the Professor's life if she moved any closer. It was when Zim remembered he had weapons with him._

_He grabbed water balloons and threw them at the leaders. Purple let go of the Professor to cry in pain, along with Red. Lard Nar went up to them and disconnected the PAKs from their backs._

_"Your reign is over. The Resisty lives on." said Lard Nar.  
"Th-that...that's...still...a...stupid...name..." were Purple's last words. Red just pushed a button on a remote, which had no effect at the moment. He passed as well._

_They ran towards the controls and set a route towards the moon. They saw a swarm of spaceships, led by Dib in Tak's ship, shooting down the Armada's ships. However, there were so many of them, and the ships holding up the shields were still unharmed. They used the Massive to shoot out and help Dib and the troops. However, they noticed the button Red had pushed had set the ship to self destruct as alarms blared. They had to abandon the ship. They made an auto route towards the Armada ships and ordered the troops to back away._

_They escaped the Massive in a escape pod, as the ship moved towards the Armada. The Massive exploded, making the ships around it explode as well. The shields had been destroyed, and the moon pushed back to where it once belonged, pushing away the remains of the destroyed ships. Operation Impending Doom 2 had ended._

_They saved the Earth. The slaves were going to be taken back to Earth, but that was for another mission. The Tallest were gone. The Armada and Massive were destroyed. The Resisty came out victorious. Once Zim and Dib came back down, they received cheers from the world. The story had a happy ending after all...for Dib, at least, since he was proven to be right._

_For Zim, there were control brains that had come down to decide what to do with Zim. Labeled a traitor, the control brains took him away, along with the Resisty. He noticed Dib about to get his ship, however, he told Dib not to. He also noticed something odd._

_Gaz...her eyes were fully open and staring at him. She was shocked that Zim had decided to go. Where did his stubborn, egotistical self, go? She hated to confess that maybe she would miss him a little if he left. He hated his guts, of course, but maybe she didn't hate him as much as she wanted to convince herself she did. She was only ten, why was this so confusing?_

_Zim might've realized why he could've possibly been a defective as he recalled what had happened between them, many months back. Had she forgotten? He knew she wanted to, but he knew she would soon understand. She was still a kid, and even though Zim was a kid in Earth, he was still older than her in actual years. Maybe he had a full understanding now. His conscience was right. He smiled at her._

_"Are you going to confess your love for ZIM?" he said.  
"Can't confess something that's not true." said Gaz with a smirk, however, was caught off guard by Zim kissing her forehead.  
"I shall give you time to accept your feelings for Zim, I shall come back to be your love-pig." he whispered.  
"YOU CAN TAKE HIM AWAY NOW!" yelled Gaz._

_The last thing they remembered was seeing the ship fly away._

* * *

A seventeen-year old Gaz sat in her room, playing the brand new GameSlave3DSXL. She couldn't sleep. She would often dream of that day. The day Zim promised her she'd be back for her. No matter how much she hated to admit it, she had to be honest. She did grow fond of Zim, and that confusion she felt towards him as a kid, it was what most girls referred to as a crush. It was stupid to like him back then, as she found it stupid to like him now and actually think he'd come back. She grew to respect him for standing up to his leaders, helping to save the planet, helping save her father, and taking his punishment without further complain.

She never expected Zim to be capable of those things. For all she knew, he was selfish, stupid, stubborn...but how could someone change so drastically? She remembered finding him alone and injured in that dumpster. He was unconscious. She had never seen him in such bad shape. She convinced Dib to save him, as he might have information.

All Zim mumbled during his recovery time was how the Tallest left him to die, and he begged, and he apologized. Gaz felt her heart sink when she heard his panicked voice. She had volunteered to take care of Zim, however, told everyone to tell him she had been assigned to do so. And when Zim woke up, she was tending his injuries. As she changed the bandages and took care of the infections, he seemed to be more awake.

In the end, the leaders had her give up, as they were about to shoot her dad, and Zim tossed a water balloon at them, causing them to drop the ray gun and set her dad free. She wanted to thank him for it, but she never quite got the chance. It wasn't until days after he left, she realized how...boring life felt now. As for Dib, he was now busy working with the Swollen Eyeballs in their headquarters. He, much like her dad, was barely at home.

The only ones who knew about the existance of this organization now besides Dib, were The Resisty, Zim, and her, as they were honorary members. Dib was now promoted to a higher rank, and worked with them at investigating paranormal cases. At the very end of that day, they pulled a "Men In Black" and flashed a light for the crowd, making them forget the almost apocalypse that took place. And they didn't have any memory of Zim ever being there, either.

* * *

"How long until we reach Earth?" asked Zim.  
"We're quite close, actually." replied Lard Nar.  
"Did we lose the Irken Patrol?"  
CR  
"WOOO!" cheered the rescued members from the Resisty.  
"I've got to admit, Zim, if it wasn't for your knowledge on the facilities, we would've been dead by now!" said Lard Nar.  
"DUH! ZIM IS A GENIUS! Besides, I couldn't allow us to be executed for the entertainment of _them._ Tallest Tenn will realize that searching for us is a waste of time, and that is why ZIM'S PLAN IS SUCCESS!"

The ship hovered closer to Earth, it was time to say good-bye.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Zim?" asked Lard Nar.  
"OF COURSE I AM!" yelled Zim. "ZIM HAS BUSINESS TO TAKE CARE OF!"  
"Ooooh! Can I come!" asked Schloonktapooxis. "I've had business to take care of for the past six months!"  
"Not that type of business!" yelled Zim.  
"Well, we'll find refuge somewhere around the galaxy. Contact us whenever you need us, and the best of luck!" said Lard Nar. Zim nodded as he stepped in the space pod.

* * *

Gaz hated school. Dib didn't go to school anymore, since he was now working. However, she didn't gain anything from that experience. If she had dropped out by now, she was sure no one would care. She sighed as she grabbed her bag and started making her way out, until...

_CRASH_

The house trembled. Gaz immediately realized the crash came from the backyard. She then thought that maybe it was him. He had returned. She felt her hands cold and anxious to go outside. But she was scared as well. What if it wasn't him, or worse, it was him and he didn't remember anything? Then why would he come back to Earth? To start over?

She took a deep breath and casually walked to the backyard. She decided to act as she usually did. Her usual cold, dark self. She openned the screen door and was surrounded by smoke. She walked carefully to not trip, and saw what seemed to be an escape pod. She walked up closer to see it open up. Familiar red orbs staring at her. She tried to keep herself from blushing, or look like a five year old girl after getting that pony she always wanted.

He did come back.

They stood in silence for a while. Zim just staring at the girl in front of him, admiring her beauty. Gaz just stared at how the only difference on him, was his height. As he stood up, he was her height, not counting his antennae, of course.

"You destroyed my backyard." said Gaz, breaking the silence. Zim had no idea how to reply, did she remember him? It would destroy him if she didn't. He begged for her to remember him as he got ready to speak to her.

"Zim likes to make big entrances, y'know." he said. "I told you I would come back."  
"You're still an idiot." said Gaz.  
"An idiot who ran away from execution to see you."  
"Well, now what?"  
"What do you mean 'now what?', I came all this way to ask you to be my love-pig!"  
"Your what?"  
"Is that a yes?"  
"Can you not-"  
"No?"  
"Zim, I didn't-"  
"ARE YOU FEELING THE HONOR!"  
"Honor?"  
"FEEL HONORED!"  
"HEY, ZUKO, LISTEN TO ME!"  
"WHO IS THIS ZUKO? DO I KNOW HIM!"  
"JUST LISTEN! Can we do something we never got to do?" Gaz asked. Zim's antennae jerked up, he smirked.  
"Well," said Zim "if you would really want to, I guess Zim could-"  
"I want to talk about what happened, you know, when you kidnapped me."  
"Oh, we can do that too."

Gaz rolled her eyes and walked inside with Zim. They both sat by the kitchen table and stared awkwardly at each other. Gaz really despised the fact she never thought of what would she do when this moment arrived. But, she started off okay, talking about the whole kidnapping incident would help see what they really meant to one another.

"Well, at first, my sole purpose was to get rid of you so you wouldn't interrupt another one of my plans to destroy the Dib." started Zim, " I never expected in a million years I would suddenly start developing, eh, uh, feelings. I was sure I wasn't a defective, and pushed those thoughts aside. Then, you kissed me. I did my best to try and forget that those events ever happened, but as the days went by, they became difficult for me to forget. No matter how hard I tried, they always came back. I never fully understood feelings."

"Then how are you so sure you like me?" asked Gaz.

"WAS ZIM NOT OBVIOUS! I CAN'T GET YOU OUT OF MY MIND! SINCE THAT DAY AFTER YOU LED ME INTO THE MONSTER CAVE!" yelled Zim, "WE ARE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER! I CAME BACK FOR YOU! I MISSED YOU! HAVE YOU MISSED ZIM?"

Gaz looked away to hide the blush overcoming her face. Of course she had, but she couldn't look vulnerable.

"Honestly, I didn't even notice you were gone." she said. Zim frowned at her, he could tell she was lying. What was wrong? Did she not trust him? Why was she denying her feelings? He then got up and grabbed both her arms, pulling her towards him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" she yelled, before she could tell him to get off, she felt his lips collide against hers. She tried to fight back, but she suddenly couldn't, and found herself kissing the alien back. She hadn't kissed him in ages, and it still sent those waves of warmth. She felt such satisfaction, and she didn't care if he could tell. Something told her he already knew she liked him back. They both pulled away. Zim smirked.

"I really hate you." said Gaz, still wrapped in Zim's arms.  
"Why thank you, hyooman." said Zim "So about being my love-pig..."

He felt himself being pulled towards her, as she planted another kiss on his lips.  
He had his answer.

* * *

OKAY! DONE! 105% CONCLUDED! Yes, I know, no GIR, sorry! :(  
Sorry if you were expecting more or less, I wasn't too proud of this ending, but it was better than the twenty other alternates. I'll probably come back with another story, but for now

Invader Ellasana signing off.


End file.
